Stitch's Wartime Chronicles
by Mimic12355
Summary: Stitch and the other experiments were bored out of their minds due to the lack of excitement. They end up playing a war game where two sides each containing five experiments will rage war to capture the opposing side’s base. Sounds simple, right?
1. Genesis

Hello, welcome to the story. In this story, Stitch and the other experiments were bored out of their minds due to the lack of excitement. Lilo thought of a game could help with that problem; it'll also quell the aggressive program in their brains. They end up playing a war game where two sides each containing five experiments will rage war to capture the opposing side's base. Sounds simple, right? Well, you soon see it's a lot more complicated then it appears.

Co-written by Torcher.

Torcher: If the experiments sound like they're talking in perfect English when they're not supposed to, it's because I put a translation filter. Trust me, you'll need it…

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Genesis of war**

It was a fine day on the Hawaiian island… (Torcher: I am really getting tired of saying that line. Mimic: Shut up and write.)

It was a rainy day on the island, the islanders were doing their every day routine; The old woman who works at the fruit shop is selling fruits (Torcher: and is still deaf, she should really get a hearing aid.), David is still surfing and being a part-time life guard (Mimic: … he's a lifeguard? Torcher: Uh… yeah.), and the experiments were doing what they did best in the one place they belong. Lately though, there was a bit of an annulled activity for some of the experiments; though some reasons were more obvious then others.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Shaved ice and milkshake shop

It was about high noon, there was not a single costumer in sight. In fact, there haven't been any costumers for Slushy and/or Richter for about a week. No shaved ice, no milkshakes, not even for some friggin ice (Torcher: and that stuff is free!).

To keep from going insane for that last couple of days, they kept themselves entertained. The first day, they played a game of old maid only to figure out an hour later they had no idea how to play game (Mimic: Don't ask what they did in that hour, even I don't know). The second day, they were using the cards to build a tower out of them. The pile kept falling over due to Slushy's shortness and Richter's lack of opposable thumbs, so Slushy decided to freeze the tower joints to keep them from falling down and use Richter to get higher to the top of the tower. Unfortunately, when Slushy froze the entire tower and Richter was so happy about that he wagged his tail, causing a small tremor and totally destroyed the tower along with the cards. Slushy was glaring at Richter; if looks could freeze, Richter (along with the entire building) would be an iceberg by now.

"You idiot! I was going take a **picture** of that!" Slushy said angrily, his face turning a dark blue. He looked like he was on the verge of exploding into a cloud of ice. Richter smiled sheepishly, trying hard to hide his embarrassment.

"Sorry…"

After that day, they were using every ounce of will power they had not to beat each other senseless (Torcher: Or freeze in Slushy's case). Slushy was making ice sculptures of random things like flowers and trees a few times, but due to the climate of Hawaii they all melted. They even did a staring contest… they quit after the store closed. This went on for the rest of the week; each day had no customers. So now we're in the present, a week passed and still not a single costumer came. The two experiments were at wits end and couldn't take it anymore.

"_There's got to be something to do," _Richter thought. _"If this keeps up, I'm going to crazy!!… And Slushy could freeze everything… again." _Slushy was standing behind the counter, eye twitching every few seconds. A person would think he's crazy when they saw this; they're probably right.

About the same time, Lilo was walking to the shop to check on the experiments. Every month, she and Stitch check on the experiments they turned good to see how they are doing. There were times where they were starting causing trouble like the time Sparky got overly charged due to the increased Dark Spots on the sun that lasted for two days; afterwards he fried almost half the electrical objects on the island and gave everyone static hair. Luckily, Clip managed to fix everyone hair back before evening.

"Hi guys, how's business?" Lilo asked, totally oblivious to Slushy's twitching. The said ice experiment snapped out of his weird trance and blinked. He waved over to the little Hawaiian girl, hoping to god for her to ask for some shaved ice. Lilo sat down on to the stool, ordering two strawberry-flavored shaved ice and milkshakes (Torcher: Strawberry-flavored shaved ice and milkshakes…? Mimic: It's definitely something I would order.). In the elapse time of five seconds, the said orders were right in front of them.

"Wow, that was fast." Lilo said, surprised by the time it took them to make the orders. She took them and walked away, little confused why they were in such a hurry.

- - - - - - - - - -

The lighthouse

Sparky was also suffering from advance boredom, sitting in his chair for the delivery to come. About five days ago, he overloaded light bulb when someone came up from behind and scared him (Torcher: It was Spooky.). So after chasing out the experiment via some electric shocks, he ordered another bulb to be sent to the lighthouse. The company said it would take about a week to send, so he had to wait. When a livewire like Spark is forced to wait in the lighthouse, not trying to lose it, and haven't used his energy for about five days; it tends to affect the mind.

"Oooooo," he said in his electric sounding voice, looking at the wall. "The walls are pretty…" For those who are confused, he sees the plain wall turned into an array of colors. You see, cells can create electricity but to him, making electricity is like flexing a muscle. Every cell in his body produces high amount of it thanks to the extra mitochondria in his cells, but that's not where his electricity comes from, although he draws power from them. There's a special nerve sac or gland in his body that allows him to channel his energy and produce it into electricity. This principle goes with any experiment that has this ability. Anyways, the stored electricity within his gland is currently holding lots of energy. The energy needs to be drained, but Sparks didn't release any of the stored energy. This energy started to leak into his nervous system and into his brain, so now he's starting to hallucinate, become dizzy, and says whatever he's thinking; in this case, singing…

"I gOt CaBIn fEvEr… la LA la La LA… I GoT cabin Fevers … something soothing something!" He then grabs a plastic fish and starts dancing with it as if it was a dance partner (Mimic: If you ever heard Experiment 221 talk, you can guess that his dazed singing would be weirder.). He occasionally knocks into an object or wall; which ever comes first.

- - - - - - - - - -

Kaneohe Prison (Torcher: We don't know the island name, work with us!)

She was getting tired of this, in her cell along with her partner in crime. Bonnie was stuck in this prison for god knows how many months; it was two weeks since she and Clyde was out thanks to the therapy from Pleakley, though she felt better afterwards, they found the missing video cassette in her prison uniform and was forced to return to the penitentiary. They both were still serving their sentence for stealing all the things they took, 10 years or until Lilo finds a place for them. The cell they were in was your average prison cell; bunk beds, window, door, sink, and a bonus, a private bathroom (Torcher: Bonnie did some major complaining to get that.). The place smelt of a humid odor that no one could figure out what it is; which might be a good thing. Clyde was looking out the window, watching the local wildlife and the rain.

"Hey Bonnie," Bonnie looked over to her left from her laying position on her bed to Clyde's general direction, look of boredom on her face. "Got any plan to escape?" He asks, still looking out of the window.

In the past, they both tried to escape the prison compound numerous times a few days after they were first caught. One time they dug a tunnel out, but were caught by Digger (One of the many experiments turned good). Next was disguising themselves as guards and sneak out, but they were found out quite easily due to their size and looks. The plans ranged from the most complicated (Mimic: They got random things from the prison like a spoon, wire and such for their plan.) to the most cliché (Torcher: They tried to use a laundry chute) to the lamest (Mimic: Clyde was dressed in a skirt and pretended to be a girl.) to the absolutely absurd (Torcher: They were begging a guard to give them the keys. **Begging** for god sakes!). After the whole therapy session with Pleakley, she was beginning to think of things she hadn't before. It was as if there had been a fog clouding her mind and it was starting to clear up. Of course, it wasn't enough to change her life of crime… though it did make her a little nicer.

"No, I haven't." She stated, annoyed, looking as if she was thinking of other things at the moment. She wanted to be free as much as Clyde, but she doesn't have any ideas as to escape despite her usual resourcefulness. She did have a feeling that something would happen soon that'll help them get out, it was only a matter of time…

"Hey you two, there's a delivery for ya." A guard said as he slid the package under the little lockable door and left. It was the two strawberry desserts that Lilo bought a few minutes ago. Bonnie made a little smile in the counter of her mouth.

"Well, this is definitely a treat."

- - - - - - -

"Gaba naga aggaba?!!"

Stitch was also having a fit of monotony. He was in the house and was stuck in there due to the rain. It was driving him up the walls, literally. Lilo came through the door with her raincoat soaked. She hung up her raincoat, placed the icy goodness on a nearby table and watched, as Stitch was bounce around the place. She walked into the kitchen, finding Jumba working on his computer; possibly working on another project.

"Jumba, I think we have a problem." The young Hawaiian girl said. Jumba looked up from his computer, his four eyes pointing in Lilo's general direction.

"Vhat is this problem ve are having, did Hamsterwheel did the escaping of the asteroid prison again?" He asked in his eastern European accent, raising a 'brow' in interest.

"No, it the experiments. They been acting a bit… strange recently." She said, trying to explain with some difficulty.

"Let me be guessing, experiments act energetically erratic and look mentally deranged?"

"Uhh…" Jumba sighed, forgetting that little girl doesn't know such technical words.

"They, how you say, look hyper, bored and/or crazy?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" She had a surprised look on her face; well, more curious then surprised.

"Experiment 626 has been bouncing off the walls since you left." He stated, rubbing his eyes for some reason. Most likely from the frustration caused by Stitch.

"Is there anyway to help them?" With the question, Jumba started thinking. After about a minute, he was slowly smiling… evilly.

"Vell… There is a way… it will also be the perfect opportunity to testevil-genius's latest invention-project." He then starts explaining to Lilo about his little plan, as Stitch was too busy playing on his ukulele.

* * *

That's is for now, tune in next time to see what happens next. 

Torcher: And be sure to check out the other stories! R&R


	2. Ignition

Welcome to another chapter of the story. I can see we're already getting good review for the story. If you're wondering about the other stories, they'll be updated some time this month. For now, you get another chapter of this.

Co-written by Torcher

Torcher: This chapter will answer some questions like who will the four experiments that'll also go into war, and other stuff.

Disclaimer: Don't own Lilo and Stitch characters, you get it… Also Zero-point energy and Metatron theory belongs to Steel Jaguar.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Ignition**

It was the afternoon, the clouds where still hanging in the air, and the rain stopping for some reason. The birds chirping randomly like they usually do (Torcher: Seriously, why do they do that?), the people coming out to do some errands while the rain is temporally congested, and the trees and plants were taking in the moist watery goodness. (Torcher: CLAVEMAN!!!)

At the house of the Pelekai, a group of experiments were in the living room. Jumba and Lilo called them there for some reason (Mimic: If you're wondering about Nani, she's working.) and now are sitting or such in random spots. Stitch was standing on the floor talking to Richter; Slushy was on the table looking at a flower for some odd reason (Torcher: It's blue…), Bonnie and Clyde was on the couch figuring out why they were brought here, Sparky was next to the couch with drool coming out of his mouth, occasionally picking his nose via his tongue and four more experiments where there too. These guys came along by their own reasons.

Slugger, or experiment 6-0-8, was watching baseball on the TV. He came there by pure coincidence; he was going to ask if Stitch and Lilo could play a game of Baseball and, after hearing about some big announcement from Stitch and seeing the other experiments, decided to hang around to find out what's going on. If nine experiments are gathered in the same room, it has to be important.

Melty aka 2-2-8 was on the floor, dancing to the industrial music on the CD player he bought with the money from his job as a recycler. The red chibi (sp?) dragon was on vacation due to all the hard work he did (Torcher: The little guy melted 13 tons of plastic, 24 thousand aluminum cans, a dozen cars, some other stuff and a bunch of electronic equipment; that was just from the first month!), buying a CD player with headphones he saw on display in a store along with an imported CD album from Europe called Hoitovirhe by Turmion Kätilöt (He had to get a belt to keep the CD player from going all over the place or dragged on the ground.). He was immediately hooked and was dancing all over the place, unknowingly making quite a show for the tourists (Mimic: Try to imagine it; A little red dragon/lizard with headphones and a CD player attached to his belt, dancing all over the place.). He later ran into (or danced into) Lilo, both falling down to the ground. He was about to put his headset back on and dance some more, but Lilo wanted to ask him something; if he wanted to go to her house to help Jumba with his latest evil genius invention. He accepted, placed on his headphones, and followed Lilo; he danced all the way. (Torcher: He's a lean, mean, dancing machine!) (Mimic: I'm surprised he had enough attention to keep from getting sidetracked.) (Torcher: The force is strong in that one…)

Yin and Yang, or 5-0-1 and 5-0-2, were playing old maid against each other at the coffee table, and totally ignoring Slushy. About 38 minutes ago, they were making their island as usual when Stitch came up to them and asked if they wanted to help Jumba with his invention, saying it would be fun. They talked to each other and decided to go, their island can wait until they come back. Along the way, they past the fat guy who always drops his ice cream for some odd reason. When they passed him, he looked at them, tilting his cone… you can guess what happened.

They were all waiting for the big declaration Jumba had for them, the tension in the room was increasing with each passing moment. It was as if a bomb was ready to blow if not defused soon. What's taking Jumba so long?

A minute passed, Jumba and Lilo walked down the stairs and entered the living room; everyone looked towards their general direction minus Melty, who was dancing with a toothy smile on his face. Jumba was the first to speak, just after he threw a paper ball and hit Melty's head to get his attention… and another, just because it was funny.

"You all are most likely are being confused on vhy you are being here, correct?" They all nodded, some annoyingly and some saying "Ih". "Well, your evil genius scientist and creator has invented something that will revolutionize the galactic space federation and help with all your states of boredom."

"Which is?" Bonnie asked, getting tired of listening to Jumba's "New invention" speeches. She and other experiments, back when they were on Turo, had to listen to Jumba say how his newest invention or experiment will revolutionize something or other. It gets on one's nerves after awhile…

"An Inter-dimensional Compacted Global Universe Designer; it can design a dimension using energy from our universe to create matter in a little pocket of subspace thus creating a little place to design and make anything within a five mile radius of the center of the subspace pocket." They all looked at him with blank looks on their faces, completely clueless what the heck he made or said.

"He made a gadget that makes a place in a new universe." Lilo said, summarizing Jumba's ridiculously big vocabulary into a simple sentence. Now everyone understood, though still confused why they are here in the first place.

"Thank you little girl. Now then, on to the point of why you are being here. Little girl, after telling her about invention, suggested using it to help evil genius's experiments with current boredom problem. We decided to have you all play a little strategy game in the dimension that has two sides fighting to get the other's base. Of course you will be using non-lethal weapons, for safety reasons of course. More will be explained if you decide to go along with this." Jumba said, raising a brow on the last sentence. The experiments were a bit surprised by the announcement. Most like playing games but this one seems a bit… off, yet compelling. Bonnie was thinking about this, she spoke up.

"You know doc, as much as we want to go into a possibly unstable area that could implode on us just to fight each other… What's in it for the winning side?" She asked, obviously not wanting to play something for nothing. The others also want to know what they would get if they won. Jumba knew this would come up so Lilo suggested something that will guarantee that they will participate.

"The winning side will get whatever thing they want, but only one thing and it can't be something like every treasure in the world or something like that which is impossible." This got their attention, big time; this was the bombshell. Already the experiments we're thinking of what they could get, a grin plastered on almost every experiment's face; Yin couldn't grin due to the fact of having no actual mouth. You can guess what each experiment would want; Slugger wanting to be in the major leagues, Melty wanting more music for his CD player, Stitch wanting his Angel back, and etcetera. The experiments all agreed to play the game.

"Well, now that everyone is agreeing with the agreement, lets get started shall we?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -

Jumba's lab aka the basement, five minutes later

The experiments, Jumba and Lilo were around a big machine that looked like a super computer, getting ready for the big game; Jumba was working at the console. The basement smelled of chemicals and other odors, a few ceiling lights illuminating the room. There was a metallic gate connected to the computer, enclosed in a transparent container of some sort with what-looks-like an airlock. Jumba turned around to face the group, ready to set things into motion.

In case if you were wondering, the machine is being powered with Zero-Point energy. Zero-Point energy is the energy in the vacuum which remains even when all else is gone-- matter, thermal radiation, electromagnetic radiation, all matters of understood matter and energy in the universe. Zero-Point particles exist as extremely tiny particles; smaller than any subatomic or sub-quark level particle currently in existence. As Zero-Point energy particles contact a molecular cluster of Metatron (An ore used in the gate), they are drawn into a Vector Trap, which appears to originate at the molecular level. The smaller the area of Metatron, the smaller the resulting Vector Trap, and therefore the increased spatial pressure on contained matter. In this super-compression state, the Vector Trap compresses the component Zero-Point particles into denser, higher-mass subatomic energy particles. These subatomic particles are extruded from the Vector Trap before they can be lost inside Vector Space, and then are put to use in the various operations. (Mimic: If you don't get it, check out Steel Jaguar's fic and you'll have some understanding of it.) (Torcher: What are you talking about? I read it and still don't get it!) (Mimic: Shut it, Torcher.)

"Alright, here is what is going to be happening. You will all be transported to your base of operation, only five of you being in the same side with others. The computer will randomly select five of you and send you to base. To keep things simple, little girl suggested the names of the teams; Red and Blue. If you are having problem with chosen team name(s) and/or future teammate; tough luck, you are going to have to be living with it for the rest of the game or until you can think of a better name later. The bases are composed of concrete and with it have 3 levels each with different rooms, one vehicle, a basic defense (Torcher: An example is a barb-wire fence.), and a standard food supply amount plus some basic tools. When you get teleported to your base, you'll also have a uniform outfitted to you. The computer will read your mind during the teleportation sequence, take in the account for teams and outfit you with one that'll suit your taste. Other then that, the rest is up to you. Any questions?" Jumba finished, looking around for said questions. Slugger raised his hand… er… paw… claw. (Torcher: Whatever!) Jumba nodded in his direction. "Yes?"

"Um… What types of weapons will we be able use?" He asked in an average mid-tone voice with a bit of an Australian accent (Mimic: He also said it in Turian.).

"As I said before, they will be non lethal weapons… Little girl, show them an example of such weapon." He said with some annoyance. Lilo took an object from the table and showed it to the crowd. It looked like a rifle version of a plasma cannon with a smooth metallic surface and a little device where the ammo would go; Jumba continued. "This is a Standard Mid-ranged Electrical Pulse Orb Rifle, designed to, depending on how many times shot, temporarily stun, neutralize, or incapacitate anything it hits-"

"LAME!" Yang shouted, earning a few chuckles from the group. Lilo looked at his confused since she doesn't know Turian; Jumba on the other hand…

"… Say that again and evil genius will personally be seeing to it that you will be getting dehydrated, locked in a moist-free safe for the next five years!" He said angrily, looking as if he would start eating the paper he was holding for some reason (Torcher: Why he starts eating something when his pissed off is totally out of my mind.). He cooled down a bit, looking calm. "You'll find out the rest when you get there. Any more questions?" No one raised their hand either in fear that Jumba will go berserk or understood what to do.

After some last minute tests and advise (and Lilo wishing Stitch luck plus a hug), the group walked through the gate, the door closing behind them as the machine started up. Soon the gate started to crackle to life, some bolts were seen moving across the top; the middle of the gate was soon filled with some type of purple glow. Jumba then gave them the thumbs up, indicating it's now ready to step in. Some were reluctant to move, they stood there for about 10 seconds until Stitch stepped forward.

"Here goes nothing…" He then set himself up, look as if he was going to sprint into the passage. "COWABUNGA!!" He shouted as he jumped into the gate, making a brief flash and warping noise. Then Yang stepped forward.

"Hey, if he can go though. So can I!" He declared, hopping into gate as well.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Yin yelled, following Yang into the gate of the purple light. One by one, the experiments entered the portal with the hope of winning the prize and making it through alive. Sparky was the last one left, though there seems to be a problem; the purple light mesmerized him.

"Pretty…" He said in a dazed tone, more drool coming out of his mouth. Jumba just sighed in aggravation.

"2-2-1, stop lollygagging and walk in the light!" Jumba exclaimed, getting more irritated by the minute.

"Head toward the light…" Sparky's last statement before he walked into the gate. Lilo looked at Jumba, with a hint of worry in her eyes.

"Are they going to be ok, Jumba?"

"Of course, what make little girl so worried about?"

"Remember the last time you invented something?"

"I assure you, it was because 6-2-6 put coconut milk in Stabilizer. There is nothing to be worrying about. Only thing now is to wait until they finish."

"How long with that take?" Jumba went over to the computer, typed something into it. After about a few minutes, something got printed out of the printer. He read over it a couple of times and then faced the little Hawaiian girl with a confident face.

"Not to worry, since in the dimension they are in has a different time flow; they should be done in about a few days." He said, you can almost see his head swell when he said that.

"Different time flow?"

"Yes, in simple terms an earth minute here is an earth hour in the created dimension. So till then, let us be going up stairs and watch some television... and a snack; all this evil genius work is giving evil genius an evil appetite." He chuckled, heading up stairs. Lilo looked over to the gate one last time before heading up. As soon as she left, the computer started humming and there was an evil sounding laugh coming from it.

* * *

That's it for now; tune in next time to find out what happens next.

Torcher: Don't worry about the interview fic, we're working on that next. R&R


	3. Arrival

Welcome to another chapter of the story, sorry for the delay. For those who are just tuning in or are not following what has happened, the experiments have been transported to another dimension to play a game of capture the base for a prize of their choosing. After they left, an evil laughter suddenly came from the computer. What does it mean?

A/N: For those who were wondering about Sparky; in the first chapter, his energy from his gland that holds and transfers energy into electricity leaked into his nervous system and into his brain causing him to hallucinate and such. Also, I didn't choose Yaarp and splodyhead because they were either too powerful or too obvious; I like to make things interesting.

Co-written by Torcher

Torcher: I want more "Me time"! Plus, my Turian translator is on the frits; some Turian language might be present.

AA/N: I chose the teams they will be in by flipping a coin; oddly it seems to fit quite well.

Disclaimer: I do not own experiments, they belong to Disney.

* * *

Chapter 3: Preparation for battle.

It was a bright day, the place seemed to have a life of it's own. This island so was full of trees and such that it looked more like a rainforest then a regular one. It was quite humid and the beaches were tan in color, the smell of moist vegetation and seawater was all around. The soil was rich and fertile, plants were very exotic (Mimic: They range from tropical plants to regular plants to plants you never seen before.), and the animals were also something to see; they were either mix of regular animals or completely new, they'll be revealed soon. From a bird-eye view, you can see that the island looked like a barbell; it was skinny in the middle and was big on both ends. One side (the east) had what looked like castle from Transylvania (Torcher: or Castlevania for you gamers.) and the other one looked like a red futuristic Mayan-temple/pyramid combo, each near the middle of their side. (Torcher: Where are the cheetos?) (Mimic: They're in the fridge!) (Torcher: What the hell are cheetos doing in the fridge?) (Mimic: Ask my sister!)

The Blue castle was on a plateau that was 30ft above sea level and the other base was on the ground surrounded by vegetation. You can probably guess what color team would get which base; if not, you need to reread the whole thing. (Torcher: I got a diagram of the red base in my gallery, scraps section!)

West side, red base

Inside the base, where the air was cool and fresh like a cabin in the forest, the room where the gate was started to hum to life. The room was filled with a dull hue of purple. There was a flash of light in the teleport room and mist, coming from the teleportation effect, obscuring the figures that stood there. The five experiments, each wearing their uniform in red-related colors (Ex: Purple, Red, Orange, Pink, etcetera…), appeared on the tele-pad; they were recovering from being transported at a molecular level from the basement to another dimension. One of them started to walk forward, leaving the smoke-mist to reveal… Stitch! (Torcher: How ironic, Stitch, being blue, is on the red side.)

"Eegalagoo, that was misa… weird…" He said, looking over himself to see if everything was in one piece (Torcher: I'm fixing the translator now!). His eyes widened when he saw his new uniform; he was wearing a blood red shirt (Mimic: The one I was talking about.), the cool looking gauntlet on his right arm and a little insignia on the right side of the shirt. The insignia looked like Stitch's head but was red, had no details other then the eyes and the mouth was open (Torcher: Like the one Sonic and Knuckles have on their video game.). He had on red fingerless leather gloves and a brown belt with two item holsters on either side.

"OOOooooooo," he awed, liking the new look. He looked back on the other, seeing what changes they had and who were with him. The mist dispersed and his fellow teammates could be seen.

The first one that came into vision was Bonnie. She had on a wintergreen tank top, same gauntlet on her arm, and a red Furgora Visor on her head. She walked off of the tele-pad and saw a mirror on a nearby wall. She looked over to the mirror, analyzing her new fashion.

"Hhmm… Not bad, though I could have gotten something more stylish then a tank top; it does match my fur though…" She said in her gangster (Torcher: or New York… or Italian) style accent, moving her visor from pointing front to pointing backwards and back again; She was checking to see which way was better. "Front… back… front… back…" This caused Stitch to roll his eyes.

'_Why do women always spend so much time in the mirror?_' he thought. Good thing Bonnie can't read his mind or it would have earned him a black eye (Torcher: Well, black_er_.).

The second one to come out was Clyde. He was wearing a burgundy trench coat (Mimic: A trench coat?)(Torcher: Looks good to me.), a gauntlet grafted on his right arm under his sleeve, and goggles covering over his eyes (Mimic: Doctor Octopus comes to mind for some odd reason.). He was a bit surprised that he is now wearing goggles.

"Why am I wearing goggles?" He asked, though it looks good on him for some odd reason. Stitch and Bonnie looked at his new clothing and just shrugged their shoulders.

Next up was Yin; the only thing she had was a little gauntlet on one of her tentacles. That, and she's now red; She's a red version of her former self.

"Uh… Yin, don't look in the mirror." Stitch requested, not wanting Yin to see what happened to her.

"Gaba?" She asked, confused of why Stitch doesn't want her to look in the mirror. She didn't take it very well once she saw the mirror. Outside, everything was completely still…

"**WHAT THE BLIZNACK HAPPENED TO ME!"** Yin yelled, causing some birds that perched on the temple to fly away due to sudden shocking noise. We now go back inside to see Yin looking wide eyed at the mirror with an expression of distress. After about a few seconds, she started to cry. "I... look ridiculous…" She sobbed, holding her two tentacles to her eyes and tear streamed from her face. Bonnie snickered at Yin's new look.

"Naga, you look fine," Stitch said, trying to comfort her.

"Really?" She looked up, lowering her tentacles.

"Ih, it's not bad at all." By now, Bonnie had her mouth open, her finger in it and was making gagging noises. Clyde wasn't paying attention. He was checking out his new look in the mirror, making a few poses now and then. "It'll be alright, it's only until the game is over."

"Well, at least this can't get any worse…" Bonnie said absent-mindedly.

"Wazzup!" Everyone looked to the source of the voice. It was Sparky, wearing an orange shirt with his name on it, baggy pants, and red tinted sunglasses. He sort of looked like someone from downtown L.A. He had his arms crossed and was starting to speak in slang. "What's crackin'? That ride throu' that tunnel thang was trippin', yet it was the bomb! I never have seen somethin' so far out in my entire life! Now, let's go chillaxin in our new crib and scope out the sites. I got dibs on the fridge, ya dig?" With that, he walked out the door, leaving the others dumbstruck. They stood there for a good few minutes, trying to figure out what happened. (Torcher: What the hell happened?) (Mimic: The energies from the sub-dimensional tunnel must have caused the energy flow in Sparky to change to a frequency that affects his mind in a way to make him act like this. This might even caused his brain to be unstable and change his style every X hours until he can drain his energy gland.) (Torcher: Great…)

"…What'd he say?" Clyde asked, a question that rang through everyone else's mind. Before anyone could answer, Bonnie's gauntlet started ringing. She looked at it, seeing the blinking button she instinctively presses it.

"Uh… 'ello?" She said somewhat hesitantly, wondering who could be calling her.

"Yo Bonnie," it was Sparky. "Thought I'd let you know that your clothing makes you look like such a puck bunny. Later." He cuts the transmission. Saying that made Bonnie very angry would be an understatement.

"That son of a trog!" She ran out the door in hopes to find Sparky… so she can kick his patookie as hard as she can!

"_Well, that was interesting… I wonder how the others are doing,"_ Stitch wondered. He and the remaining experiments left the room to explore the place they'll call home for who knows how long.

-

Eastside, Blue base

The castle was made out of solid stone, metamorphic rock to be more precise. It was high up on the plateau, with only a steep slope to get up and a door only the blue team can use. The castle gave an eerie aura that seems to give guests a feeling that that this very castle was a living creature or something. There, inside the castle, a chill that could be felt in the hallways that could make even the hardest warrior shiver (Torcher: Must be Slushy… heh, hardest…). The experiments arrived about 20 minutes before the others did, so they had more time to check out the place. Yang had the same shock as Yin when he found that not only he was wearing a fireproof Bowie hat and a gauntlet… he was blue. Of course he didn't cry about it, it just pissed him off. Slushy managed to cool him off… quite literally.

In the top floor of the castle, the blue team was claiming rooms. There were some arguments but after some Ro-sham-bow, things went by smoothly (Torcher: Except the part where Yang melted a spot on the floor by accident.). The top floor was circular with a staircase in the back, the center had a table for some reason and there were five doors around it; these were the experiment's rooms.

The first room starting from the left was Melty's. He was lying on his bed, listening to his music. He had the same gauntlet as the others; he also wore a blue shirt, black leather gloves, and blue tinted sunglasses. He didn't care much about the new clothing except for the glasses; it was cool. He was nodding his head to the beat of his music when he heard a beeping; the gauntlet was receiving a transmission. The gauntlet was connected to his CD player so that he would know and not miss the call. He pushed the blinking button; the person started talking through his earphones.

"Hey Melty, get to the kitchen ASAP. Slugger is making dinner." It was Richter, annoyingly interrupting Melty's music.

"Roger that…" He turns the transmitter off, jumps out of bed and walked out the door. Downstairs, two of the fives experiments were in the kitchen making dinner. Slugger was reading a book called "Fancy Cooking for Dummies" while stirring a bowl full of ingredients for a recipe for something. He was wearing a gauntlet like everyone else was, a blue sports shirt with the numbers 6-0-8 on it, and a baseball cap with the same color. He was talking to Richter about the time he hit a cop's car by accident.

"So I went up to him to apologize but after a few seconds, he gave me a fine for speaking profanity. Then I said 'gaba!' and gave me another one for use of profanity… again." Richter looked at him with a raised brow. He was looking at the macaroni in the microwave spin around and around.

Richter was wearing a blue ribbon… Do I need to say it? ARGH, he's wearing the gauntlet on his right arm!

"You mean he just gave you all those fines because he thought you were speaking profanity?" Richter asked, looking away from the macaroni again. Slugger nodded.

"Yeah, then I kicked him in the shines and ran off." He said, still stirring. "He chased me all afternoon, stopping a few times to catch his breath."

"Did he catch you?"

"Nah, he gave up when I flew off a cliff." Just then, Melty comes in, listening to his CD player while moving to the beat. He looks over at Slugger stirring whatever he's making.

"Hey Slugger, what's cooking?" He asked, walking over to the fridge to see its contents.

"I'm making a soufflé." Melty looked at Slugger with confusion written on his face. "It's a big, puffy cake thing. It pops if you make loud noises when it's done." Slugger clarified.

"Oh…" Melty just stood there for a second. Then he just walked off saying "Call me when it's done!"

"Hey! Dinner is ready, the soufflé is for dessert!" Richter yelled. Melty walked back, looking a bit confused… yet again.

"Then where's the dinner?" Melty asked with a raised brow.

"It's over there." Richter pointed to the dinner table in the next room, the food was on it and ready to be eaten. Melty ran to the table and started gulping down some biscuits and chicken. Richter shook his head, looking back at the macaroni.

"Where are the others?" He asked. Slugger poured the batter into the pan and moved it into the oven. He turned the oven on and looked back.

"I think they were in the garage, checking out the vehicle." Slugger stated.

"Wouldn't it be a better idea to build up our defenses?"

"I think it's better to have a good understanding of what we have so we can have field advantage."

"Slugger, we already have a field advantage. We're on a plateau, which has steep cliffs and a little watchtower at the top of the castle-"

"What the bliznack happened to me!" The voice came from outside and sounded very far away. Richter looked out the window to see what it was. Slugger was also wondering what that was. Melty was too busy eating the fried shrimp and listening to his music. Richter was listening to see if it came again. He looked behind him to say something. "What was that?"

"I don't know, it kind of sounded like Yin. She sounds pissed." Slugger said.

"She must have had her color changed like Yang, betting she's red now." Richter chuckled at the thought. At that time, they heard a loud pop. Slugger had a look of horror on his face when he saw what made it.

"MY SOUFFLE!" Sure enough, the soufflé in the oven popped. Slugger started biting his claw in frustration.

"Well, it could be worse." Richter said, unknowingly jinxing the situation. Slugger looked at him in aggravation.

"How can it be worse?" Just as Slugger asked, there was an explosion heard from the garage down below. "…Aw bliznack."

-

In the garage, there was a big crater in front of a very cool looking blue tank. Yang was in the driver's seat and Slushy was right next to the tank. Slushy has a gauntlet on his right arm, a pointy hat and a scarf. They were looking at the crater.

"Uh oh…" They both said, knowing the rest would be mad at finding this.

"We need to fix this, quick!" Slushy said in a panic. Yang put his fingers under his chin and started thinking.

"Lets see… wait, I got an idea. You freeze the crater in a quadrilateral, break it, and I'll melt the area around it so it'll fill it up." He said, getting out of the tank.

"Great idea, lets hurry!" They both started to go to work. Slushy froze the crater into a block of ice, took a nearby sledgehammer and chiseled it into a perfect square. Yang focused the glands in his paws that caused extreme heat and melted the surrounding hole. As soon as he was finished, Slushy blew dry the floor. The floor now had a groove, but it wasn't very noticeable.

"Well, that about it. Lets go upstairs for some dinner." Yang said, walking upstairs.

"Hey, wait for me!" Slushy yell from behind, trying to keep up with his stubby little feet.

* * *

That's it for this chapter; tune in next time to find out what happens next. 


	4. Recon

Welcome to another chapter of the story. The experiments are absorbing their surroundings, soon will get ready for the big war coming. What will happen during this?

Co-written by Torcher.

Torcher: Seriously, who doesn't know what's going to happen?

Disclaimer: Disney owns the experiments.

* * *

Chapter 4: Recon

The setting sun faded away from the horizon, leaving a reddish color before the sky turned more of a dark blue and black. The nocturnal animals were waking up from their daytime sleep, ready to start their routine activities. The animals in the day are going to their lair to sleep (Torcher: Ok everybody…AWWWW!). The air was cold and humid, insects were buzzing around doing insect things like biting, mating, and other things. Over at the Red base, the team has gotten the feel of the base and it's equipment. Now everyone was at the top most level where they all were sitting in chairs around a table, talking about what to do now that they have checked out the base. Stitch became self-proclaimed leader with some argument from Bonnie; she wanted to be leader also but was out voted (Torcher: Honestly, who would want her to be leader of an entire team?). Stitch wanted everyone to head to the top floor for a meeting and possibly a mission. There was some trouble though that involved Sparky.

Flashback-

Sparky was on the top of the base with the flag in his hands. He was waving it around like a show off. He was also wearing a toga and a crown that would look like it would belong to Julius Cesar. (Mimic: Don't ask how he got that, even I'm having trouble figuring it out.) Bonnie, Yin and the rest were down below, trying to get Sparky down.

"Behold, I have the Red flag!" Sparky yelled, waving it around like he was swinging a sword.

"Sparky, get down from there! You're going to hurt yourself!" Stitch called to Sparky. This was going for about five minutes; he thinks he's the leader because he got the flag.

"I have seen the top of the mountain! You will all worship me as though I were a god! TOGA, TOGA, TOGA, TOGA!"

"Ok, that does it." Bonnie stated. She aimed the pulse rifle she was carrying at Sparky's head, pulled the trigger and fired. The shot traveled across the path between the rifle and the target. It finally landed on Sparky's head with a thud, dropping him like a rock. He lay on the top of the building, unable to move.

"I regret nothing! I dared what few men dreamed!"

End flashback-

So with that little problem out of the way, they all went to the top floor to discuss the current situation and other related topics. The room in the meeting room (which had the bedrooms nearby.) was very tense, minds buzzing with different things. Stitch was standing near a holo-board (Torcher: Think of it like a chalkboard, only with lazerpens instead of chalk.); ready to write down anything that was necessary. He was also wearing an army man helmet and was wearing markings on his face (Mimic: If you're confused, he's been watching too many late night war films with Jumba.).

"Ok, lets review what we need to do." He said, writing down his next statements. "

1) We need to survey our surroundings for future planning and tactical strategies.

2)We need to scout the east island and find the blue's base of operations.

3)Build up defense for future attacks."

Stitch placed the pen down and looked over to the group with a serious look on his face. The others waited for him to speak like troops waiting for the commander's orders.

"These are the three most important things we need to accomplished before day break tomorrow. If we don't, there'll be a chance we'll be out maneuvered by the enemy." Stitch was pacing around as he said this, his head facing his teammates the whole time. "Now, are there any questions?"

"Who's the person that's doing the scouting?" Clyde asked, a little worried about going out there in the dark all by himself.

"Well, after much thought about it; I decided that you and Bonnie are the only people who can scout the base without being detected by the enemy. That, and we need all our more offensive teammates here incase of enemy attack." Stitch said in a commander-like voice. Bonnie wasn't happy with that statement.

"Are you saying we can't fight? That we can't handle battling a frost ball, a miniature dragon, a flat-tailed earthquake machine, and walking hot-tempered volcano?" She fumed, her fists clenched, and glaring.

"No." (Yin)

"No way." (Sparky)

"Naga" (Stitch) Was the responses from the team, quite obvious who said what. She looked at Clyde for some support, but didn't receive any. Bonnie sat back down, knowing she was out voted. She'd show them that she was no push over, not at all; just need to figure out a way to demonstrate she can do this. As she was, Stitch continued preaching or whatever he's doing.

"Moving on, the person who'll be surveying the area will be me since I have inferred vision and can handle any creature out there. As for the rest of you, you'll be increasing our defenses by any means necessary." Yin raised her tentacle. "Yes?"

"Uh, how exactly do we increase our defenses?" She asked with a raised brow.

"Any way possible. You can make a fence, a moat, traps, or whatever. Just make sure we'll know about it especially if it's a trap. I don't want to be dangling upside-down from a tree in a net or stuck in a water pit."

"Do I have to work with Sparky?" She looked at Sparky in an uncertainly way; Sparky was making some signs with his hands and was gesturing them in her direction.

"I afraid so," said Stitch. "His energy current problem is affecting his brain so we can't send him with Bonnie and Clyde or Me. You're that only one who can keep him under control due to his weakness with water. Just spray him and he'll short out; knocking him unconscious. So without any more questions, lets get to work. Meeting adjourned." With that, everyone but Sparky and Yin got out of their seats. They walked down stairs to do their missions. Yin and Sparky stared at each other, not know what to say or do. Then Sparky spoke up.

"So-"

"Don't even start, I'm not listening to your backwater language." Yin said, rather upset about having to be with Sparky. Sparky looked at her with a raised brow, his elbow on the table.

"I'm guessing ya not gonna hang with the king of bling, eh?" He asked in his weird accented voice. Yin just looked at him for a few minutes, her face blankly staring at him. She then lifted her tentacle and squirted him in the face. This caused him to short out and fall on the floor twitching.

"The pain! The horrible stabbing knives of pain!" He screamed. "… Hey, a peanut!" His mind switched topics as he saw a peanut sitting in front of him. He totally forgot the mind numbing pain he experienced and ate the peanut.

Blue base-

As far as the eye could see, there was green luscious vegetation all round the plateau of Blue Base. Since this has nothing to do with the plot, lets go check out the team's progress. Inside the base on the up most level, the team was sitting in the chairs around the mighty table of debriefing (Torcher: dum dum DUM.). They all ate dinner with almost no trouble, besides Slugger's frustration and Richter looking at macaroni most of the time. Melty sat in his chair, holding his bloated tummy and groaning a couple of times. He ate a little too much of the food and had to be carried up to the meeting room.

"Ugghhh… my tummy hurts…" Melty groaned, letting out a little belch.

"Well, ya shouldn't have eaten so much in the first place." Retorted Yang. He and Slushy weren't able to eat because Melty ate all their food by the time they got up there. Slugger looked at Yang with a raised brow.

"You mean you're not angry?" He asked. He was a bit confused why Yang hasn't blown his top yet. Yang just shrugged his shoulders.

"Nah, a real man wouldn't get angry about little stuff like that. I mean all he did was eat like a pig, play annoying music while eating, and eat my meal… YOU LITTLE TROG!" He screamed, smoke coming out of his holes. He jumped at Melty, wanting to shred him to pieces and burn his pieces to ashes. Before he could make it, Slugger used his tail and deflected Yang into a wall.

**TWACK!**

"Ow…" Yang responded after he fell off the wall, leaving a Yang-shaped dent in the wall. Everyone went back to looking at each other, waiting for someone to say something. Finally after a few minutes, Slushy reluctantly spoke up.

"Um… shouldn't we do something?" He asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Really, like what?" Richter asked with his own question. Slushy thought for a moment.

"Well, we could look around this side of the island to see what we can use." Everyone looked at each other and nodded their heads in agreement. Yang got up and sat in his chair. His eyes glowing red in anger from what happened to him.

"Alrighty, who wants to go out and check island?" Slugger asked. Yang, Richter, and Slushy raised their hands eagerly. Slugger folded his arms and leaned back in his chair.

"Ok, it's settled. Yang, Richter, and Slushy will go out and see what they can find. Melty and I will try to defend the base incase of enemy attack. Any comments?" He looked around, seeing Melty raise his hand.

"Can I sleep?" Melty asked.

"No sleep until everyone comes back."

"Aw…"

&&

West side Island, northern sector; ETO (Estimated Time of Observation (Torcher: You know, the time after they left the base.)): 17 minutes-

Stitch was standing on a branch, writing stuff down on a little notepad while looking up a few times at something unseen by us. He pocketed the pencil and paper in his coat and looked around. He grabbed a nearby vine and jumped off, swinging forward with a "Cowabunga!" just for the heck of it. He swung from vine to vine until he landed on a boulder. He looked around for anything to survey. He spotted what looked like a black and orange frog sitting on another rock. It was just sitting there with its eyes absent of any thought, running on instinct alone. An insect came into view, buzzing around the sitting frog's head. The insect landed on the frog's head and started to rub its legs together, cleaning its limbs as most insects do periodically when they land on a flat surface. It then started rubbing it's antenna in a similar cleaning method. The buzzing insectoid tilted its head to one side and another, cleaning itself with it's front leg (Torcher: Oh come on Mimic, this is boring me out of my mind!). It flew off the Froggy's head, searching food to quell it's primitive needs.

_**SPLIP!**_

The frog extended his jaws 1 foot and 8 inches, catching the fly in mid-air. Stitch wrote this creature down in his notepad and what it did. He was in awe by the wildlife in this newly created ecosystem. He was expecting some type of chaotic competition between the different species, a type of free-for-all of animals (and maybe plants). After these few minutes in the wilderness, it seems that everything is in good balance of each other. Both plants and animals. He folded his arms and admired the surroundings, slowly turning his head left and right. "Jumba did a great job making this place misa amazing…" He said, trailing off a bit. He jumped to a nearby tree, climbing up its trunk like a spider. He continued on with his work as he started to go more to the west for more stuff.

Hidden in the shadows, a mysterious creature, concealed under the dense vegetation, watched, as it's blue prey started to move again. It first saw this blue furred being come out of the huge puzzling object with a red thing on top along with two others. The green one and the one with no eyes went east to the other side of the island while the blue went north with a flat white thing and a stick he rubs against the white thing. It didn't know why this blue creature does this, but it doesn't matter. That entire rubbing won't do any good once he's in its clutches. With that, it slipped away; continuing it's stalking.

&&

Eastside Island, western section; ETO 23 minutes-

"YAHOO!"

The tank raced off the hill and flew through the air; landing on the ground to continue it's run. Slushy and Richter were sitting in the back passenger seats, trying not to fall off the seats despite wearing seat belts. Yang managed to get in the front seat first when they were in the garage, plus he was the only one who knows how that thing works… sort of. He was having a great time driving, too bad the others don't share his enthusiasm.

"Yang, you maniac! SLOW DOWN!" Richter yelled, bouncing around like a rubber ball.

"No way! I'm having too much fun!" Yang exclaimed as he drove through a couple of trees and fired the main cannon at a rock, blowing it to smithereens. Slushy looked at the destroyed rock as they passed by it. Then he looked at Yang and said, "Aren't we suppose to survey the area?"

"Yeah, but Slugger said nothing about not shooting it!" He said, grinning evilly at a few targets; a herd of what looked like a hybrid mix of buffalo and deer. Richter shook his head.

"Nothing good can come of this…"

* * *

That's it for this chapter of the story; tune in next time to find out what happens next. 

Torcher: Ok, we're going back to work on the interviews now. R&R


	5. Action

Welcome to another chapter of Stitch's Wartime Chronicles. Now to answer some questions you readers been asking. Yes, I know they are all a bit crazy but bare with me. I'm trying to keep them in character, but I'm also trying to expand their personalities since they weren't really all that shown in the TV series. The laughing in chapter 2 was a bit of foreshadowing of some future chapters; I like to keep people in suspense. :)

Co-written by Torcher.

Torcher: Where's my soldering iron? How can I make a story without it?

A/N: The chapter is shorter due to writer's block.

Disclaimer: Disney owns Experiments. Torcher and I own the story.

* * *

Chapter 5: Action 

_"Never go to bed mad. Stay up and fight." _**Phyllis Diller**

The land was shrouded in darkness, covering every square inch of the area; the night sky has completely taken the island. The void was not without it's (dare I say it?) creatures of the night, crawling and basically being very active. A creature comes out of his burrow, a nocturnal creature that had long claws, short brown hair, short legs, thick body, and a face like a penguin. It scurried along the ground in front of it and slipped into a nearby water pool. It started to eat some of the little fish that were in it. While it was doing this, a dark shadow appeared from above. Flying overhead was what looked like an orange Pterodactyl on steroids with second pair of arms. It swooped down and caught the little guy from the water. In panic, it tried to struggle out of the predator's grip, but to no avail. The bird-like creature devoured it prey in mid-air with its second pair of arms. It dropped the remaining carcass in the water where the fish and other creatures would eat it.

Nature may seem cruel at times, but its always survival of the fittest. If you're strong, you live. If you're weak, you die. Of course, that's not always true. You can have the power of a Titan or a giant, but still be able to get your ass kicked. It's what strength you have; it's how you use it that really counts. Whether it's throwing a thunderbolt, using tricky tactics, or using a slingshot; real strength comes from within. (Torcher: What does a quote and all this have to do with the story? Heh, you'll find out.).

(Blue base, roughly around 10:49PM)

Silence is in the air.

The base was quiet, ever since Yang and the others left with Slugger and Melty guarding the base it was quiet. Perhaps, a little too quiet. That was just the way they like it.

"Ok, we're here. Now what?" Clyde asked. Bonnie and Clyde were hiding in the bushes to avoid being detected, by what remains to be seen. Bonnie was rubbing her chin, thinking of what to do.

"Well…we could just go back and tell the others; the recon would be complete with no problems and out of any kind of danger…" She said, hesitating after the last sentence. A wicked smile crawling up her face and an evil gleam appeared her eyes. "Of course, if we found a way inside and took some of their stuff… Then we would complete the mission and get a little extra bonus. Possibly ending the game right here… yeah, we could storm the base ourselves." Clyde scratched his head, thinking in doubt.

"I don't know," he said. "You sure we can take 'em? They could be armed and the place might be booby trapped" (Torcher: Of course we know that's not true.)

"Of course we can take 'em," She replied arrogantly. "I mean what's a pint-sized dragon and bird with a bat on his butt gonna do? Now come on, we got a game to win." She grabbed Clyde and dragged him toward the base. When they got to the front door, they stopped. She looked back toward Clyde.

"Well, do your stuff." She said. Clyde was a bit confused but remembered he had a robotic arm. So he went up to the door and morphed his arm into a drill. Bonnie stopped him before he could use it. "Don't use that! That'll make too much noise!" She hissed. Clyde looked to his right to see a panel next to the door. He walked over to it and morphed his arm into a screwdriver. He quickly, yet quietly, opened the panel and saw all the wires in it. Clyde may not have Bonnie's creative brain, but he wouldn't be able to call himself a thief if he didn't know how to unlock a door. Whether it is an old fashion lock or the most state-of-the-art electronic lock (Mimic: Well, Bonnie takes care of those but Clyde had opened one once out of sheer luck.), he could open them. With a few cuts using the clippers from his robo-arm, he managed to open the door. By the time it got halfway though, it stopped.

"What happened?" Bonnie asked. Clyde shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, maybe it's a glitch."

"Well, it's opened enough to get through. Lets keep moving." Bonnie walked though the half open door. Clyde tried to get though but was having some trouble.

"Bonnie, I'm stuck!" Bonnie looked back to see Clyde's gut wedged in between the opening. She shook her head in ignominy. She walked over to him, grabbed his arm and started to pull.

"You really need to lay off those sloppy Joes."

"I can't help it… They're so yummy." With one final tug, Bonnie pulled Clyde out of the doorway. They continued down the hallway to try to capture the base.

(Second floor of blue base)

The two experiments that were left to defend the base were talking to each other. It wasn't exactly a heated argument, but it was a one-way argument.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please!"

"No!"

"Please!"

"For the last time, NO!" Slugger yelled. Melty kept asking him if he could go to sleep. It was getting late, Melty was full and was very sleepy. Slugger, on the other hand, was making sure to keep the base safe by keeping Melty awake to help him guard it. Slugger was carrying (of all things) a metal pole with a pentagon shaped sign that has a "!" on it. Melty was still sitting in the chair, his stomach not as bloated as before due to digestion. Melty looked very tired, his eyes show signs of fatigue despite the fact he barely did anything today. Melty noticed the weapon Slugger was carrying.

"Where did you get that?" He asked, pointing at the said weapon. Slugger looked to where he was pointing.

"This?" Slugger asked. Melty nodded. "Well, I found this in the closet over in my room." He pointed up at the ceiling, indicating that it was the third floor. On the door of his room had a sign that said 'Slugger's room' on the front. Slugger put that there to make sure no one would get confused and walked in unannounced.

"What are you going to do with it?"

"I'm an expert with hitting projectiles with my tail and with a blunt stick-like object. It'd be good to carry around and whack the living daylights out of anything that tries to mess with me." He then gave it a little swing to emphasize his point. Melty got up from his seat, went into the living room and was heading up the stairs to his room. "Hey, where are ya going?"

"I'm going to check if there's anything cool in my closet." Melty responded. He went up the stairs. Slugger went into the living room and sat in the couch. He was thinking about the time he went to the movies when his team won a game a few months ago. He enjoyed the movie, filled with action and humor. He forgot what it was called but started with an S. After a few minutes of sitting, his mind drifted off and started to imagine that he was fighting someone with his signpost, swinging it around like a Bo staff. He managed to miss the surrounding objects using what amount awareness he had left. (Torcher: Pimp my weapon.)

Bonnie and Clyde were going up the stairs. They silently looked around the corner, only to see Slugger's sign heading their way and smacking them in the faces. They tumbled down the stairs to the bottom level. Slugger barely noticed that he hit something, looking around to see that nothing was broken. He went upstairs to check to see if Melty was still awake.

Meanwhile, back down the steps.

"Bonnie, you ok?" Clyde asked as he held his head in agony.

Bonnie looked at him with her eyebrow twitching. "As a matter of fact, NO!" She then hit him in the back of the head, finally had enough. "Forget the base, we'll head back and tell the others the location. I'm not going to stay here just to get pummeled by some flying freak with a signpost as a weapon!" With that said, she stomped off in the direction they entered the base. Clyde just sighed and followed close behind.

- - - - - - - - - -

"You're an idiot. You know that, right?" Was what Richter said after running away, leaving their tank behind.

This was about five minutes later, Yang was shooting up the herd of hybrid buffalos that he came across with the weapon mounted on the vehicle he drove. This tank's primary role is an anti-vehicle platform; its effectiveness against infantry makes it a useful anti-personnel weapon, too. Ceramic-titanium armor makes it almost invulnerable to small-arms fire. Vehicle has single-pilot cockpit, but in emergencies can transport four additional infantrymen on "jumpseat" platforms. Even with its easy to use controls, Yang somehow drove into a dip in such a way that the 66-ton tank flipped itself on it's side, defying the laws of physics. After getting out of the tank, they met with some very angry hybrids; they were surrounded and outnumbered by 30 to 1. This wouldn't be a problem for the experiments if it weren't for the fact that these things were 3 times their size, and had 3 inch claws and 6 inch horns. Thinking quickly, Slushy used his breath to freeze the ground around them. Yang then absorbed the ground under him with the help of the glands in his feet and fired his lava shots at the frozen ground, creating a temporary smoke screen. While the animals were confused, the three slipped away with the tank left behind.

Many of you may wonder how Yang can shoot balls of lava out of his body. Now then, this is how he is able to create the lava in his body. He can't simply create lava out of thin air, so he must create it using the rocks under his feet. The heat glands under his feet vibrate at a very high rate. This causes the gland and the area it's focused on to heat up. It's made so that the gland wouldn't burn up or something like that unless pushed beyond its normal limit. He heats up the ground under his feet using these special heat-generating glands to melt the rock enough to absorb it into his body. Then he stores it in a sac similar to 501, except it's designed for heat and hold hot, molten rock. Finally, he shoots it out of the holes in his back.

"WELL, WE GOT AWAY DIDN'T WE?" Yang yelled, clearly not wanting to hear this from them. Not only did he lose a battle, but also he RAN AWAY! Even so, he had to admit that even with Slushy and Richter's help that it would have still been risky. That, and they weren't ready to see so much gore all at once.

After a long walk back, they finally made it back to base. They were tired, dirty, and pissed off. They wanted to go into a bathtub and sleep in it. All except Yang, he just wants to go straight to bed whether he's dirty or not. He doesn't give a damn if his sheets get messy, that can be cleaned later. They reached the entrance when Richter noticed something wrong.

"Guys, why is the control panel open and wires cut up with the door half way open?" He asked, examining the panel. Though that was difficult with his lack of vertical height, so Slushy, who rode on him due to his stubby legs, stood up and looked. Yang was in his standing position, his finger rubbing under his chin to make it look like he was thinking.

"Yeah… now that you mention it… I DON'T CARE!" Yang screamed, going in his crawling position and went through the half opened door. The other two experiments just shook their heads.

"That guy needs anger management." Slushy said, his attention back to the panel. "You think an animal did this?" Richter gave blank stare.

"Since when can an animal unscrew the front of a box and cut the exact wires to open a door?" A few moments later, he thought of something. "You don't suppose the other team found the base, do you?"

"I don't know, but we need to tell the others about this. First we need to close this door."

"How exactly to we do that?" Richter asked. "We're not exactly mechanics…"

"Well, lets just barricade the opening for now and figure something out. I'll handle the barricade." Slushy hopped off Richter and they both went through the semi-open door. While Richter went upstairs, Slushy started to make an ice wall that covered the entire opening of the door. It took about 21 seconds, though it was a bit sloppy.

"That should hold till morning, at least I hope so." Yawning, Slushy headed towards the stairs for some sleep and dreaming. The room was empty, not a sound was heard. It's a lot roomier now that the tank was gone. As Slushy went up the stairs, he began to wonder how the tank would hold up. After three seconds, he pushed that thought in the back of his ice-made head.

"I'm sure it'll be fine there…"

They were cold and tired with a splitting heading to boot. Bonnie and Clyde were heading back toward their base to report their findings and sleep. After what seemed like hours, (Mimic: Their drowsiness is affecting their sense of direction.) they managed to find a clearing. It was full of craters and some smoking remains of some animals. Nearby, there was a tank flipped upside-down. It was the same Yang and the others left behind. The animals that attacked migrated to a different spot, away from this location.

They both looked at the tank, then each other. Then both started grinning.

"Clyde, are you thinkin… what I'm thinkin?"

* * *

That's it for this chapter; tune in next time to find out what happens next. 

Torcher: Read and Review people! Now where's my iron….


	6. New Player

Welcome to another chapter of Stitch's Wartime Chronicles. I see a lot of people like the story so far, cool. This next chapter will have more insight on the characters and will have a new character appearance. Now lets get started, disclaimer.

Disclaimer: No ownage of Disney characters, but own island and bases and animals.

Torcher: Thanks for the iron! (Waves it around)

* * *

**Chapter 6: New player**

The room was dark, rather plain with messed up bed sheets and random junk lying on the floor. The smell of burning minerals hangs in the air. Walls made with a stone-like substance. The sign on the outer side of the door had "Keep Out!" written in bold, yet messy letters. The closet was full of random junk of unknown purpose. How it got there, the owner of the room didn't know nor care. On the dresser next to the bed that was in the corner of the room was a picture of Yin and Yang, posing in the picture. Also seen in the photo was the background, it had the ocean, clear sky, and what looks like a recently made island. This island is the same island that Yin and Yang both made and calls home. Everyday, they would increase the size of the island bit by bit; it soon became more noticeable and tourists often take snapshots of this new and mysterious island. A few weeks later, Lilo came and saw what the two elemental experiments made. The island gotten pretty big, had a few plants growing on it. It was then decided that it should have a name, so it was named after the ones who made it and symbolizes the balance of two opposite things; Yin/Yang island. To this day, it became one of the island's most mysterious (and profitable) tourist attractions.

The door of the room opened, Yang walked in with an irritated look on his face with dirt and grime on random parts of his body. He took off his hat and threw it to his left, not caring where it landed as he continued walking towards his bed. The size of the bed was the equivalent to a bed for someone his size, which is half the size and height of a king-sized bed. He jumped onto the bed, not even bothering to cover himself with the blanket. His hands were behind his head, facing upward, looking at the ceiling. Not much was going in his mind, just a few random thoughts and whatnot; he was just letting his anger peter-out. After awhile, his mind started playing an instrumental song that he heard on TV one day while he and Yin was at Lilo's house. It was going at a slow and even pace, played on a piano; it was like listening to one of those classical pianists you listen to at those special kinds of concerts. For some reason, he can't get it out of his head. Then he looked at the photo on the dresser.

The once-red-now-blue experiment reached over and picked up the photo with his right hand, taking a closer look as he readjusted his position from his body facing up to facing the side. As he looked at the picture that he brought with him with no one knowing, his face softened a bit. His eyes were more tender and calmer then a few minutes ago. The song in his head and the picture, they both made them think about Yin; his Bushi bu. Though he's too stubborn and "macho" (Mimic: aka shy) to admit it, he was very much in love with this experiment. The way she looks at him with her eyes, those lightly blue hued eyes. They seem to draw him closer to her like a magnet. The smell of the ocean on her soft, rubbery skin that feels nice and warm to the touch, wanting to be close to her as she wraps her tentacles around him affectionately. (Torcher: I'm going to be sick!)

"Yin," he whispered, trailing off before he even got started. He placed a finger on the photo, caressing the part where Yin is. He missed Yin so much, with her on the other side with the Red team. The worse part is that they must fight each other to win. He doesn't mind doing it to the other experiments, but he finds it hard doing it to Yin. It might ruin their relationship before it can even get started. "What should I do?"

Before he could think about it any further, there was a knock on the door. Well, not really a knock. It was more of a banging, a very aggressive banging.

"YANG! OPEN THIS DOOR, NOW!" Yelled the person outside. It sounded like Slugger, but with a more angry tone of voice.

"_Guess he found out about the tank_," Yang thought bitterly, putting the picture back on the dresser. "The door's open!" As soon as he finished the sentence, the door was broken down revealing an enraged Slugger with his signpost of doom. (Torcher: Rolls right off the tongue, DOOOM!)

"Yangy… You have some 'splaining to do…" Slugger said with a Spanish accent, sounding like a certain someone from the "I Love Lucy" show. Melty jumped off the bed and leaned his back against it with his arms folded. He was receiving an intense glare from the yellow bird with the over-sized pipe, so he gave him his own glare in return.

"This is about the tank, isn't it?" Yang asked, knowing the reason Slugger stormed in his bedroom.

"As a matter of fact… YES!" Slugger started to rant at the glowering (or scowling) volcano. "I can't believe you! All you had to do was search this part of the island and what do you do? You go on your joyride and blow stuff up! Not only that, you lose the tank!"

"I didn't lose it!" Yang noticed Slugger's "eyebrow" twitching like a weasel on coffee. "… It's not like someone is gonna take it."

---------

Bonnie and Clyde was in that tank, fiddling with controls. After Clyde flipped over the Tank with little to no help from Bonnie, they went inside to drive it back to their base as a trophy and new addition to their arsenal of weapons. The only problem was that they hadn't got the slightest idea how to work it, despite the tutorial button sitting near them labeled in bold letters. They've been trying to figure out how this "tin can" works. Bonnie saw a big shiny button near her left; she was going to press it before Clyde tried to warn her.

"Uh Bonnie, I don't think-" Clyde was cut off by said green experiment.

"Hey! What did I say before? I'm the one who does the thinking 'round here and I think that this button starts the tank!" She then slammed her fist into the button. The lights in the tank turn red and a computer-like voice starts speaking.

"_Thank you for pressing the self-destruct button. The tank will detonate three seconds after this message. Have a nice day._" The two experiments eyes shrunk to the size of peas as the telltale beeping could be heard, horrified at this turn of events; Clyde had his goggles moved above his eyes due to the dark tint it had and outside being dark, so you can see his eyes shrink as well. With the last few beeps, Bonnie said the only thing she could.

"Oh blitznack…"

-------

"WHAT KIND OF ANSWER IS THAT?"

"You're starting to sound as agitated as me."

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING! I should send you a one-way ticket to the moon!" He was pointing to the ceiling as he said this. Melty looked at him crossly. They both just started at each other, blether said another word. The room was quiet, air was tense, and the sounds coming from the others rooms could be heard. After a few minutes, Yang broke the silence.

"Well, what about the recent break in?"

"What break in?" Slugger looked at him with a confused look. Slushy and Richter must have thought about telling everyone in the morning, never told Slugger.

"The one that happened during your "guard duty". Though I have no idea what came in, but by the look on your face… You had no idea, did you?" Slugger turned about 90 degrees to the left, hiding the blush of embarrassment from Yang. "HA! I knew it!"

"Look Yang," Slugger continued, regaining his composure. "I'm just saying that you can't simply goof around and do whatever you like. We're in the middle of a war, plus we have no idea what's out there. Next time, be more careful!"

"All we have to do is capture their base, right? I mean we won't be here for long so why check out something that won't be there after the 'war' is over, rught?"

"Would you just please stop being so freakin arrogant all the time?" Slugger just couldn't believe he was so laid back about this.

"I'm not arrogant," Yang said, with a grin staring to form. "I just know we're going to win is all. The only real problem is Stitch, after that it's a cakewalk with everyone else." Slugger opened his mouth to say something, but closed it. A moment later, he turned to the door and started walking out. He murmuring something under his breath, Yang couldn't make it out but heard the words "Idiot" and "Loud". Yang sighed; he was too tired to vent his rage. He jumped back in bed, and rested his head on his pillow. Closing his eyes, he slowly drifted to sleep.

- - - - - -

-West Island, clearing-

It was the middle of the night; the only light source was the light coming from the moon and stars. The sounds coming from the creatures in the area could be heard, also the sound of rustling of bushes and the like.

In a clearing 25 yards in diameter in the northern part of Westside, Stitch was sketching and making descriptions of the areas and animals he explored as much to his capability. Since he's a genetically made experiment with enhanced abilities, this is quite easily done. He was standing in a grassy patch of ground. His eyes were going from the notepad to the surroundings to the notepad again.

"Well," he said. "That should do it. I better get back to the others before they start wondering where I am." He was about to head back, but before he could his ears twitched, picking up a sound close by. It seemed out of place with the other sounds coming from the immediate area, coming from behind him. He looked in that direction to see what could be causing it.

"Hello?" He called out, getting no response. He was starting the get a bit frightened, wanting to get back to base quickly. He thought, '_Next time, I'm going to do this in daylight_.' He turned around… and walked into something. He jumped back, seeing someone was standing there as if he was there the whole time. Stitch adjusted his eyes as he took a closer look at this mysterious new comer. He was about 4 feet tall, dressed in black, eyes glowing red, and was wearing a cape. Nothing else could be seen since a silhouette was surrounding him due to the current lighting around the area. It would remind someone of some cliché horror movie; some mysterious person just standing there for god knows how long before saying something and cutting your head off really fast. Stitch switched to infer-red, only to see that this thing had no heat signature. Regaining his normal vision, he got into combat position; his claws out, extra appendages, and growling menacingly.

"Who are you?" Stitch demanded. The thing's eyes narrowed, glaring at the blue-furred wonder. This sent chilled down his spine.

"I am DX Machina…" He replied in a voice that sounded like an 8-foot tall man in his 50's on steroids who's been smoking since childhood. The air seemed to have frozen over, the ground started to get frosted around them and turn white. "I'm here to…" He dragged the last word. Stitch was tensing up, getting ready for whatever this guy was going to do or say.

The moment seemed like an eternity; Stitch wondered, '_What's this guy here for?_' Then, after about a minute, he said it in a very serious tone…

"… Eat your nose…"

* * *

Cliffhanger! That's it for this chapter; tune in next time to find out what happens next. 

Torcher: Don't you just love it when this happens?


	7. Bending

Welcome to another chapter of Stitch's Wartime Chronicles. I'm glad many enjoy reading the story. So the last chapter has confused many, this chapter will reveal this mysterious person and make a huge twist though a bit cliché. To find out what I'm talking about, read on.

Co-written by Torcher

Torcher: I HAVE ANTS IN MY PANTS!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters belonging to their creators..

* * *

**Chapter 6.5 aka Chapter 7: Bending**

What is reality? What is fantasy? When does the boundary between reality and fantasy become tough to understand? Many people say it's simple to tell what real and what fake; what ever you can touch, see, smell, taste, or hear is deemed existent. However, there comes a time where these two things become difficult to distinguish. When you see a ghost, you think it's real… but how can you be sure? People say that ghosts don't exist due to the lack of physical substance or evident it leaves behind. People often say that if it can't be proven, it doesn't exist. Of course, there are other people who don't accept the reality even though it's right in front of them. What causes people to accept or reject what's real or what's not? The answer is not simple to explain, it's learned when you're brain develops and matures. The real answer is that there is no real boundary, just limitations. (Torcher: Random quote by me to make me sound cool!)

Stitch just stood there, totally stunned and confused. This person, whom he just met, wanted to eat his nose. His nose was one his favorite features… besides being fluffy. This figure "poofed" itself into a cloud of smoke. When the cloud dispersed, there stood someone large. He was fat, had a white shirt, green pants, black shoes, and glasses. It was Peter Griffin from Family Guy. (Torcher: What?) (Mimic: You'll see later what I mean.)

"Heeeheheheeeehehee," he laughed, using his trademark laugh. "Got ya! You should have seen the look on your face. You were all like "Oh my god!" and… you're very short." He noticed how short the little artificially made alien was. Stitch was totally lost; dropping from his fighting stance to a more stupefied one. Wouldn't you if you just saw some mysterious scary figure turn into a character from a TV show? So he said the only thing he could at this moment.

"Gaba?" Peter looked at him and blinked a few times.

"What?" Peter asked, unknowingly said the translated word for 'Gaba'.

"Gaba."

"No, I'm Peter"

"Meega say gaba!" Peter stares at him for a second.

"… Peter!"

This went on for about five minutes, Stitch finally gave up on trying to talk to him using Turian and decided to talk English; thought it'll be hard for him since he can't speak fluently in English.

"Ok… Who… are you?" Stitch asked. Peter just looked at him in agitation.

"Why didn't you say so? I'm Peter Griffin."

"Peter?"

"Yes, Peter… PE-TER! You know, Peter piper picked a pail of bell peppers…" Stitched just looked at him and blinked. "Never mind, I here to tell you that you're dreaming… and warn you about the up coming danger."

"What do you mean I'm dreaming? I'm not in the war?" Stitch asked with a raised brow.

"No, you're still in it. You just fell asleep in this clearing after looking at a bug for so long…"

"Oh."

"Don't worry, lot of people make mistakes. I make them all the time."

- - - - - - -

(Flashback)

A lot of kids are in the gym, Peter is there. This is about when he was in the 7th grade. The Gym Teacher is talking to them as they are standing in the middle of the court.

"Most of the time, the kids play out in the field, but if its raining or I'm hung over, they stay inside and play dodge ball."

"Aw I love dodge ball," Peter exclaimed. He pulled out a ball out of nowhere. "Heads up!" He throws the ball at a man near him.

Pan to Home Economics an hour later, we see Peter sitting at a table and listening to the teacher.

"This week in home Ec," the teacher said. "We're teaching your kids how to make bunt cakes." Once again, Peter becomes the center of attention and grabs his bunt cake.

"Aw I love bunt cakes, Heads up!" He throws a bunt cake at the same man he hit before in PE. Knocking him to the ground.

Another period, another class. Peter is sitting in his chair at band class with his Trombone. The teacher is talking about the instruments.

"The school band offers a variety of instruments from the kettledrum to the trombone." Peter, once again, made his presence known.

"Aw I love the trombone!" The same man from before is bracing himself from the impact he believes is going to come. Instead, Peter does a trombone solo and everyone applauded. The man relaxes, only to hear Peter udder the dreaded words of doom.

"Heads up!" He, once again, throws said object at the poor beaten man.

(End flashback)

- - - - - - - - - -

"Wait… How can I be sure this is a dream?" Stitch asked.

"Alright… You're in your underwear."

"Huh?" He looked down to see that he was wearing a pair of boxers. He put his paws in front of his lower self and blushed from embarrassment. Then he realized he never wore boxer before, blushed for embarrassment again. Peter was laughing his ass off as Stitch took off the boxers.

"Heheheheehehe, got ya. Man, I should have brought a camera."

"Ok, I believe you're right." Then Stitch remembered something. "Wait… Did you say… about warning?" Peter looked as if he was thinking.

"Uh… um… I-think-so…Oh yeah, it a computer virus."

"Computer virus?"

"Yeah, when you went into the gate. A virus-" He was then interrupted by a beeping noise. He looked at his watch, which was causing the noise. He had a worried look on his face. "Uh oh, my time here is up. You're going to wake up in a few seconds."

"Gaba!"

"For the last time, my name is PETER! Anyways, time to wake up. Your cousins are waitin for ya. Plus, my wife would kill me if I don't come home." Then he laughed his trademark laugh. "Heheheehehee, Come. Well, seeya."

With that, everything started to fade away. Stitch sat up, looking around to see he was in the clearing. Apparently, he did fall asleep and now, judging by the position of the moon and the time on his gauntlet, it was 2:29Am. He sighed; his friends were probably worried sick.

"Well," he said. "Better get going, the others might be worried." Scratching his nose, he ran off to the base. Jumping and sprinting back to the base, he'll be there in about five minutes. He was still thinking about the dream he had. Was it real? Was it bogus? Why did a character from a cartoon show he watched one late night come and visited him?

"I really need to see a doctor…"

- - - - --

Saying that they were exhausted would be an understatement.

Clyde was carrying Bonnie on his shoulder. Both of them had scorch marks, bruises, grazed fur, and torn up clothing. It was obvious they had a rough night. Their plan to take the enemy base was a bust, getting a headache from the blows to the head. Taking the tank also ended in total failure, barely managing to survive the blast; thanks to their tougher-then-normal skin. Along the way to the base, they had to escape from hungry predators and natural traps of the island. They also got lost, walking in random directions until they found the land bridge connecting the two sides of the island. After that, they just went in the general direction to the base. From the time at the enemy base to now, Bonnie whined and complained most of the trip with the occasional snide remark about whatever. Now she's just whining, she was too tired to complain. Poor Clyde, he had to listen to all of it.

"I'm tired," Bonnie said in a way only a four year old would on a long trip. "Are we there yet?" Her eyes were closed, too tired to open them to see where they were. She drifted in and out of sleep on the trip; Thus the reason why Clyde was carrying her. Clyde sighed as the base came into view.

"Yeah, we're almost-" He was cut off as he was suddenly falling into the ground, dropping to the bottom a second later. He looked around in a state of panic, trying to figure out what happened. It didn't take long to find out the answer.

"Sappnin', how's it goin' sucka's?" The electrical sounding voice said. The next voice sounded more worried and feminine.

"Are you guys, ok?"

Looking up from the hole he was in, he saw yellow-faced and red-faced creature and staring back at him; it was Yin and Sparky. Putting all the pieces together in his head, he realized what happened. He fell into a trap made by Sparky and Yin. By this time, Bonnie was awake and not happy with the current situation. She stood up on Clyde's shoulder and glared at Sparky.

"What the bliznack did you do!" Bonnie yelled. Sparky responded using his recent jazz talk.

"Well, Stitch said t'make down de defenses. You's know? So's afta' some rapin' wid Yin here, we decided t'make our own traps and stuff. Den we would tell each oda' about it and deir locashuns. Fine waaay coo', huh? It's obvious who de brains uh dis outfit. Man! Dat would be me, ya' hear?" He said while doing some body language and poses. Yin, who was helping the two up while Sparky was talking, shook her head.

"Whatever, I'z don't care! I'z want to go to bed and sleep. Chupish?" Bonnie told Sparky. She just walked off to the base to go to bed, leaving Clyde with the other two.

"So's how dun did de mission go?" Sparky asked, not affected by the recent events. "Wuz it some success?"

"Well," Clyde started hesitantly. "We found the location of the base, just like you guys asked. That's when Bonnie suggested taking the base after a few of them left to look around the area. It seemed like a good idea at the time, so we tried it. The problem is that we ran into some trouble and had to get out of there."

"Was Yang there?" Yin asked with some enthusiasm in her voice. Clyde shook his head.

"Nah, it was just Slugger. He was the one who smacked me and Bonnie in the head."

"Oh…" Some of her tentacles drooped down a bit. "What happened next?"

"Well, after that we found a tank that the other drove. We tried to take it, but then Bonnie blew it up from pressing the self-destruct button. So we walked all the way here, running from all the stuff that were trying to eat us up."

"Dat sucks, well let's dig back t'de crib and sleep. Jes hang loose, brud. De leada' should be here soon and would wanna know whut happened." Sparky said, starting to moon walk back to the base.

"HELP!"

They all looked toward the direction to the voice, coming from the same place Bonnie was trailing. There, hanging 8 feet in the air by a tree was Bonnie, apparently caught in one of the traps. Sparky had a smirk on his face.

"Can't dig away fum mah' doodads, huh Puck Bunny?" This just made Bonnie more infuriated. (Torcher: heh, doodads…)

"SHUT UP AND GET ME DOWN SO I CAN KICK YOU BUTT!"

----- - - - - - --

(Five minutes later)

Stitch reached to base with little to no trouble. He was tired, much like the rest of the assemblage of experiments on the island. (Mimic: Of course, he doesn't know this yet.) He'll be glad to get into bed and go to sleep… maybe get a snack before he does. When the Base was in sight, there was quite a scene happening. Yin and Clyde were trying to get Bonnie down without getting her hurt. Stitch went up to them and greeted them.

"Hey guys." The others looked up and waved. Bonnie's face had a reddish-hue that obvious was from the blood rushing to her head. Stitch, deciding to ask later about this, walked over to the weight that had the rope that held Bonnie. "Clyde, stand under Bonnie and get ready to catch her." Clyde did just that and gave the thumbs up. Stitch cut the robe with his right claw, causing Bonnie to drop. She fell into Clyde's arms. She fell asleep a few seconds later, snoring lightly. All the adrenaline she worked up against Sparky, who was hiding in his room, and was out of energy.

"I'll take her to her room before she wakes up again." Clyde whispered. He quickly walked through the door of the base and walked up the steps. Stitch looked over to Yin, who was watching Clyde carry the sleeping Bonnie away.

"Did anything happen while I was gone?" He asked, curious of why Bonnie hanging by a rope and why both she and Clyde looked like a total wreck. Yin just shrugged and yawned... somehow

"It's a long story, better if we talk about it in the morning." She said tiredly. She followed Clyde to the bedrooms. Stitch stood there for a second, thinking about what happened at the clearing. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts.

"I'll worry about that in the morning." Soon he followed suite and went into the base to go to bed.

In a void not too far away yet very remote, a creature watches the events unfold. (Torcher: The antagonist, people.) He grinned to himself as Stitch went inside the red base. Things were becoming more interesting then he first thought or planned.

"Soon," he said in an evil yet unusually high voice. (Torcher: That's new.) "I'll join in this little game and… _have fun_."

* * *

That's it for this chapter; tune in next time to find out what happens next. 

Torcher: You like monkeys? I, myself, like cupcakes.


	8. Ritual

Welcome to another chapter of the story. Now things are going to get interesting as the next day starts up. Now to answer a question:

Shendo (sudden urge to say "It's Gendo…"); I don't know… If Phobos is going into Kolobos' brain, it's going to be an iffy situation. I'll think about it, see if it will work with the story.

Torcher: Maybe he'll take a wrong turn at the cosmic hole in limbo.

Also, for separators…. I'm going to use (OOO), smart huh?

Disclaimer: Don't own experiments.

Torcher: LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I'm done.

Chapter 8: Ritual

* * *

(OOOO)

It was a sunny morning on the recently created island/world (Torcher: Which will be called "Rile island" because I say so.). The sun was rising, causing the nocturnal creatures to hide in their lairs, or wherever they go to when it's daylight, to sleep. The morning dew that collected on the leaves slowly started to turn to vapor as the sunlight came upon them. On some of these leaves, some insects are drinking this liquid. A creature, that looks like an orange monkey with a long lizard-like tongue, brown slit eyes, and claws, (Torcher: I will call it a Limal cause I say so. XP) is walking toward some nearby leaves and start licking the water from them. Some of the insects on the leaves gotten stuck to the tongue and were eaten by the Limal (Mimic: Fun fact, bugs are a good source for protein.).

As the animals of this world went about their routine, the outsiders that came to this land are sleeping in their beds (Torcher: Yes, the experiments.). The only thing about the sleeping warriors is resting after an almost all night recon. Of course, this wouldn't be very interesting if they just did that. What could possibly happen during the early morning? The answer is simple... actually, it isn't but it's more appealing to show what happens.

(OOOO)

Bonnie was on the left side of her bed, blue sheets covering her body as she quietly slept; in fact, it's the only time she quiet at all. She was wearing the same cloths the night before because she was too tired to change clothing. Her room was one that would fit the description of a lazy, winter green colored thief. It was slightly messy, walls that would later become a green tint, a dresser drawer for clothing and things, and a bean bag in the corner of the room with a tall lamp besides it. The door had a green X on it. All the rooms were designed by each of the experiments before the meeting yesterday, there was a fight over who gets what room after Bonnie wanted the room where the window was pointing away from the sunrise since she like to sleep in; since she stays up late, the sunset doesn't bother her. The one she got into a fight with was Yin, she wanted to have the room to see the sunset; she always watched to sunset with Yang on their island and watching it would make her feel blissful. This fight went on until Stitch suggested to flip a coin to see who gets the room. Much to Yin's regret, Bonnie won the coin toss. Little did everyone know, she used her old "trick coin"; It was a two-headed coin, it would land on heads no matter what. They all didn't finish due to Stitch's meeting and the late night missions.

Bonnie was blissfully unaware of anything around her with the exception of her bed. She rolled on her other side as she slept. Soon, she became more aware of her surroundings. She felt the warmth of her blankets, the softness of her pillow, the hot air blowing on her face… wait, that doesn't seem right. She began opening her eyes, wondering what was blowing in her face. The sight that greeted her was something she was totally unprepared for. It was a creature that had a yellow fur, long antenna, and eyes that had a greenish blue tint. It was starting at her, she stared back. Then without warning, it said two words she absolutely didn't want to hear.

"Puuuuuuck buuuuniiiiiie…" It was Sparky, in all his unpredictable glory. As you know, Bonnie's reaction would be the same as any person if they found someone they did not like in their bed and calling them something they also didn't like. She screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

(OOO0oo)

Clyde was in his bed sleeping, holding a teddy bear in his left arm while sucking his right thumb. He was wearing his white pajamas with matching night cap. His room was as messy (Torcher: if not more.) as Bonnie's room. His trench coat was on his dresser drawer, his goggles hanging off the corner of the bed, and his gauntlet was… still on his arm. He was dreaming of pulling off a really big heist and was the mastermind of the whole thing. Before he could finish his dream though, it was interrupted by a scream of a certain someone.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Clyde yelped in surprise, falling out of bed in the process of getting out of said bed. The bed sheets tangled and a pillow flopped on his head. A minute later, he took off the pillow. He sighed, knowing that scream anywhere. It was Bonnie. He got out of the sheets and dragged himself out the door to see what happened.

(OOOOo)

Stitch burst out his door to see what happened. He was in the same clothing minus the coat since he saw no reason to take them off. He was asleep in his bed when he heard the scream that sounded very much like Bonnie. Being the "modeled citizen" experiment Lilo made him to be, he thought Bonnie was in trouble. The sight that he came upon though was something he didn't expect.

Sparky was thrown out of Bonnie's room, much to his delight (Mimic: Why? I have no idea.). Next was Bonnie, she stomped out her room with a look of great rage on her face. After came the words that would make everyone somehow sweatdrop like in Anime shows.

"Sparky…," She said, her voice shaking due to the resentment she was feeling. "What in the name of creation were you doing IN MY BED!" Her voice made the entire base vibrate.

"You's wuz sleepin' dere and it wuz mo'nin', so's I decided t'wake ya' down. And whut betta' way t'wake down den wakin' down next t'de kin' uh blin'?" Sparky said in his "gansta" language. Bonnie glared at him, then raised a brow that twitched every moment or two. The doors to Yin's and Clyde's rooms opened and said experiments walked out, rubbing the drowsiness from their eyes.

"What's going on?" Yin asked, yawning after asking. She was having a nice dream about the ocean before she woke up from the scream.

"Sparky woke up Bonnie…" Stitch answered. It didn't take a genius to figure that after what he just saw. Sparky, once again, voiced his opinion.

"It ain't mah' problem dat Punk Bunnie couldn't handle me! Right on! Now if ya' gots'ta excuse me, I'm goin' t'eat waaay down in de kitchen and be makin' some breakfast for y'all. 'S coo', bro. Ya hear?" He went to the stairs and gone down. The others just stared blankly for a moment, trying to figure out what he said. Stitch was the first to break the silence.

"I guess Sparky is making breakfast."

"Him make breakfast?" Bonnie asked, twisting her face in disgust. "No way I'm eattin anything he makes. Probably something gross."

"Since we're up," Clyde said as he scratched his head. "I think we-" He was cut off by Bonnie before he could finish.

"Hey! I told you that I'm the one who does the thinking here. I say we go downstairs and get something to eat."

"But I was going to say that!"

"Enough you two, lets hurry before Sparky raids the entire fridge… before me." He quickly heads to the stairs and rolled all the way down. Bonnie and Clyde looked at each other, then Bonnie followed Stitch down the stairs as Clyde went into his room to change clothing. Yin just stood there for about a minute. She shrugged and went back to her room to change out of her nightly clothing.

"Well, I guess this is going to take some getting used to." She said as she closed the door.

(OOOOO)

Meanwhile, back at the blue base. Things were somewhat similar, though the wakening would be a bit more… dramatic. The experiments were sleeping in their rooms, personalized by them using whatever resources they have available. At the moment, everything was quiet… too quiet. Too quiet for Melty's tastes. After waking up from his slumber a few minutes ago due to the need to go to the bathroom. Afterwards, he went back to his room to try and fall to sleep. The problem was that he couldn't, he was wide awake. As he laid in his bed, he began to think what to do to pass the time. All of sudden, he thought up an idea.

'If it's morning and I'm awake,' He thought. "I might as well wake everyone else up." Saying the last part out loud to himself. He had on a devilish grin on his face as he went in his closet to look for something. He looked past some items and devices as he found what he was looking for, a microphone. He took it and plugged it to his gauntlet, tuning it to his teammate's gauntlets. He could have used the one on the gauntlet, but it was weird to sing with the mic on your arm instead of your hand. He turned the mic on and started singing part of "Thriller" by Michael Jackson, sounding very similar to him.

"'cause this is thriller! thriller night! and no one's gonna save you from the beast about strike-" He sang, doing a little dance while doing so. It was followed by a series of thuds, moans, and some yelling. The one yelling was Yang.

"DAMN IT, MELTY!" A few seconds later, there was a pounding on Melty's door. "OPEN THIS DOOR SO I KICK YOUR BUTT!"

(OOOO)

-Red base-

Yin was walking down the steps to the second level of the base for something to eat. When she walked (Torcher: or slithered for you picky on detail!) into the kitchen, she was a bit surprised by what she saw. The electric experiments under his own electricity high is in a getup that looks like a chef's hat and clothing. The other experiments were sitting at the dinner table, talking about this and that like the weather and how their life was. She sat in an empty chair that was next to Stitch. The dinner table was rectangular that could hold 6 people and one of the short ends were against the wall, so there was a total of 5 empty seats. As Yin sat down, she listened in on what they were talking about.

"-blew up! How did that happen?" Stitch asked, talking to Bonnie and Clyde. It appeared they were talking about last night.

"Well, you see…" Bonnie explained. "We were going to go back here after finding the other's base. Then we saw this tank lying upside-down in the middle of nowhere. It was blue so I thought it was from the others. Since we couldn't get the base, we decided that to take the tank. You know, as a souvenir. As I turned over the tank-"

"What do you mean you? I turned over the tank! You just stood there and told me to turn over the tank." Clyde snapped. As you can see, he is not a morning person. Of course, neither is Bonnie. This could be seen when she gave him a death glare. This shut him up rather quickly.

"Excuse me." Yin spoke, getting everyone's attention at the table. "How come Sparky is cooking breakfast?"

"Well…" Stitch trailed off. Sparky spoke up from his cooking, using an accent of (of all things) a Swedish chef.

"I em mekeeng a meel fur yuoo ell fur I sey su und I cun pruuff I cun meke-a a guud meel. Thet und I'll puoond uny vhu seys oozeerveese-a. Su vetch it!" He said, waving his kitchen knife at them before going back to work. Stitch shook his head.

"He won't let us near the fridge, said he's making the meal for all of us."

"I just hope it's something we'z can all eat." Bonnie said, her elbow on the table and her head on her hand. After a few minutes, the smell of many type of food could be smelt in the air. The experiments could safely assume that the food was indeed edible. When the food was brought to them, any doubts they had flew out the window. They looked like they were cooked from a five star restaurant. There was crab, bacon, pancakes, fruit salad, and the list just goes on. Of course, there was one dish that was particularly interesting. In front of Bonnie was a stack of pancakes, on top was the words written in strawberry jelly. This message just ticked off Bonnie to no end.

'Puck Bunny' was the two words on the pancakes in front of her.

"SPARKY!"

(OOOO)

-blue base-

It took some time to get Yang to calm down and prevent him from burning Melty into a cinder. Everyone went downstairs to get something or another from the kitchen. Yang suggested that they make Belgian waffles, most have agreed. Slushy and Richter got a bowl of cereal called Frosted Flakes instead, not feeling like eating waffles today. Slugger made the batter and Yang cooked the waffles using a waffle iron he found the cupboard; Melty licked the batter from the bowl. The three sat at the table and ate their stack of waffles with syrup or whatever they decide to put on it; Melty put all food condiments onto the waffles, saying it tastes better. The other two experiments, Richter and Slushy, finished after the others finished making the waffles. They decided to go down and check out the equipment they had. The ones at the table were talking about last night, except Melty who was pigging out on the waffles.

"-lowing them up? Why the heck would you do that?" Slugger asked, continued eating after saying that. Yang swallowed the bite of waffle he was chewing on and started explaining.

"Well, I just thought about having a little fun while checking out the place."

"By the time you'd be done, there won't be a place _to_ check out." Slugger gulped down another bite of syrup-coated waffle. (Torcher: God, this is making me hungry….)

"Bite me." Yang finished the sentence by biting into the waffle piece aggressively. Yes, they are using forks. You thought they were just digging in like it was pizza? Before Slugger could respond, they were interrupted by loud burp. They looked over to the source of the burp to see Melty picking his teeth with a toothpick, totally finished with his meal. He looked over to the other two.

"Are you two going to finish those?" Melty ask.

"Yes." Yang and Slugger said in unison.

"Aw…"

That's it for this chapter of the story, tune in next time to find out what happens next.

* * *

Torcher: The fight between the two sides will come soon. When? Maybe in the next chapter….. R&R. 


	9. Engage

Welcome to another chapter of the story. Sorry for the delay. The action will start to heat up as they try to shoot each other with rifles.. and stuff. Now to answer reviews.

Shendothepowerful; Weak? I suppose it is a bit under par from other grammar. Any suggestions? Glad you like it though. -

Blissey; I'm glad you like it so much. When I first wrote this fic, I thought about how no one has thought of something like this yet. So like any writer, I wrote it before someone else did. So, here it is in all is glory!

Torcher: Right….

Xeno the Hedgehog; Sparky hasn't discharged any of his electricity because he hasn't thought about doing that, thanks to his electricity high. :P The other experiments are back on the Hawaiian Islands. Basic rule of writing, don't include so many characters at once. Keep things at a minimal so not to be overwhelmed. Plus, these guys seem to fit rather well.

HeMeleNoLiloLover; Make a battle story involving dinosaurs? Sure why not. Sounds like a blast. Glad you like the story so far…. Though I'm going to need to think about the thought of adding another character. Though I am going to add another one when the time comes, it'll be randomly picked from any experiment the reviewers allow me to use. I'll check your character to see if he's one of those.

Torcher: I have but one sword, but beware!

Disclaimer: No ownage of Experiments.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Engage**

Now, Stitch could take on anything. He beaten many foes, mostly it was Gantu. He fought many experiment, turned them good… more or less. He was beaten, burnt, thrown, froze, and even humiliated on a few occasions. However, that didn't stop him. He continued to persevere no matter what happened to him. He was an opponent that was strong, cunning, and most of all… fluffy. The question on his mind was this, despite all he done in the past: Can he win with a team consisting two thieves, a water shooter, and a person that's high on his own electric current?

Stitch was sitting in his chair, thinking. Not much has happened after Bonnie went berserk against Sparky. They were still at the dinner table, talking about things that have nothing to do with each other. Sparky began to monolog for some reason. It was getting on everyone's nerves.

"This situation is really starting to get tense," Sparky said in a monotone voice. He was wearing a worn out black jacket, blue jeans, and was sitting in the seat at the table that was empty before. "It hasn't been more then twenty-four hours, yet the state of affairs with my fellow teammates and cousins were getting worse. Bonnie (including everyone else) thinks I'm a pain in the Bronx for some reason, must be the times I call her a puck bunny. If I had a dollar for every time Bonnie wants to send me up the creak, I'd be one rich (and deceased) genetic experiment. Everyone was looking at me as if I'm crazy. They might be right, thanks to the high amount of trapped energy within me. If this keeps up, I'll be the equivalent of the atomic bomb with none of the bad side effects. I feel like a spot of James Bond. 'You only live once Bonnie, _dun dun dun_'. She looked at me with anger in her eyes. I could tell she wanted to throw that chair at me if I don't-" He was hit in the head by a flying chair.

"SHAADDUP!" Bonnie said, being the one who threw said chair. The only people in the room right now were Stitch, Bonnie, and Sparky. Yin went to take a shower and Clyde was in the living room… watching TV. Apparently, the TV has all the channels on earth thanks to the inter-dimensional antenna built into it. If your wondering how all this stuff got here, it's because it was all sent here after the creation of the dimension and bases thanks to Jumba. As to why the experiments have all this when they should be roughing it is simple. Just because you're in a war, doesn't mean you can't have some leisurely delights.

Stitch was still sitting in his chair. He knew this was getting them no where. They were acting as if this was a vacation, which kind of was. However, the prize of "anything they want" was still in effect and there was no way Stitch was going to let his team lose because they weren't active enough. It was time for action! It was time for violence!

He stood up and said, "It's time to have another mission!" Everyone looked at him. It was eerily quiet for a minute or so. Yin decided to break the silence.

"Um… What are were going to do?" She asked. Stitch stood there for a second, thinking.

"Well," He responded. "My idea is that we runs straight into the enemy's base, screaming at the top of our lungs while shooting at anything that moves. The enemy would be so flabbergasted that by the time they regroup, we would have already won."

"… Stitch, that's something I'd expect Sparky to say."

Stitch says some thing about it. "Well, he's unconscious right now. I didn't want to atmosphere of the room be distorted by the lack of usual events."

"Well," Clyde intervened. "I thi…" He caught himself before saying "Think" with Bonnie present. "Er… _believe_ that we should make an attack against the blue team." Yin nodded in agreement. Bonnie just shrugged her shoulders with a 'meh'.

"That's a good idea," Stitch exclaimed with a smile. "Lets head down and gear-up for the big battle." They left the room to see what they had downstairs. Then, after they left, Sparky wakes up and monologs again.

"I woke up a few minutes later with an aching feeling on my head. It could have been from the chair Bonnie threw at me… I looked around to find that everyone was gone. Thinking of the option that presented itself, I got up. I heard noises coming from below. Curious, I decided to investigate." With the agreement of… himself, he unknowingly followed the others.

- - - - - -

(Blue base)

Richter and Slushy were going down the stairs check out the weapons they had in the garage on the first floor. That, and fix the door was busted and frozen for the night. They also were talking about stuff they did back home.

"Hey Richter," Slushy said, getting his attention. "Remember the time Jumba was sleeping on the hammock and Stitch was going jump over him with a mini-tricycle?"

"Um… Yeah." Richter smiled at the thought of what happened that day.

If you're confused about what he's talking about, this flashback will help clear things up.

(Flashback>

It started a few weeks ago on a Saturday, near the house where Lilo and her Ohana lived. Lilo was out experiment hunting with Stitch and Nani was at work (Torcher: No rest for the workers.). Pleakley was inside the house, cleaning it and making everything organized. Jumba was outside, taking a nap in a hammock. He was working all night on some invention that would "revolutionize the galaxy". In spite of this… it blew up. Lilo suggested that he takes today to relax. He, obviously, refused at first, but decided to do it when Lilo gave him those puppy-dog eyes. After eating breakfast, he went outside to sit in the hammock and read a book he found in the library; he fell asleep a few minutes later.

Yin and Yang were walking with Slushy, Richter, and Finder. They met up with each other as they were going to Lilo's house. Yin was going there to get a check up from Jumba as she was experiencing some cramps on a few occasions. Yang was going with Yin, saying that he had nothing better to do and couldn't work on the island without her (Riiiiiiiggghhhtt). Slushy and Richter were following Finder because they had trouble finding their uniform hats. They asked Finder to locate them before 5:00PM. As they were going to the Lilo's (which is where they left their hats 'cause they were playing poker there the day before.), they met up with Yin and Yang. So they all went the same path.

"So why are you guys going to Lilo's house?" Richter asked Yin. Slushy was riding on his back due to his lack of speed via stubby legs.

"I'm going to see Jumba for a checkup." Yin explained. "I've been getting cramps in my body and I don't know why. Yang came with me for emotional support." Yang murmured something and nodded in acknowledgement.

When they got there, they saw Jumba sleeping in his hammock with a book on his face.

"There's Jumba… what's he doing?" Finder asked, tilting his head and blinked.

"… he's sleeping." Yang said monotonously as he shook his head. He couldn't believe Finder asked something that was so painfully obvious. He didn't know whether to smack Finder or not. Yin looked at Yang.

"Um… Yang, could you wake up Jumba?" She asked tenderly. It melts Yang's heart every time he hears her use that voice. Then, Slushy spoke up.

"Hey guys, I got a fun idea."

(A few minutes later>

There was a ramp made of ice near the side of Jumba. Yang was 20 feet away, on a mini-bike that was found sitting near the porch. Standing in the sidelines nearby under a palm tree were Yin, Slushy, and Richter. Slushy managed to convince Yang to jump over Jumba; In exchange, Yang would get to melt that fat tourist's ice cream cone with no consequence (if he doesn't get caught by local authority). Yin looked a bit concerned.

"I don't know about this guys… this doesn't seem safe…"

"Come on, it's not that bad." Finder said, eating a snow cone Slushy made for him. Yin narrowed her eyes, causing Finder to flinch with a little 'honk' sound. Slushy was talking to Richter.

"There's no way he'll make it over that gut. Jumba's stomach is the size of an over inflated beach ball."

"I don't know," Richter said in response. "He could make it."

"Alright, I bet you five cookies."

"Your on!"

Yang revved up his mini-bike (In other words, making the 'vroom vroom' noise.). He reared back and pedaled as fast as he could. When the front tires hit the ground, he and the bike dashed forward. He approached the ice ramp and jumped…

Time seemed to slow down as he flew through the air. It was like one of those moments where your life flashes before your eyes. For some reason, Yang was having that moment. Whether it was the adrenalin pumping through him or the effects of eating that strange fish he ate from the water an hour ago, he didn't really know. As soon as time speed back into normal speed, he realized something; He was going to land on Jumba's gut.

Boing!

"Gah!"

"Wah! Oof! Aah! Owch! Ehrr…"

Yang bounced off Jumba's stomach and stumbled across the ground on the other side. Needless to say that it didn't feel good for either of them. Yin rushed over to Yang to see if he's ok.

"Ha! I know it! You owe me 5 cookies, Richter!"

"Dang.."

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Jumba shouted. He looked over to Yang. "5-0-2, when did it ever occur to you that it is being ok to jump on Evil genius' abdomen with small earth bipedal bike vehicle?" The anger in his voice was apparent and yet he asked in a disturbingly calm voice. You know this wasn't going to end well.

(end Flashback>

"Man, Jumba chased Yang all over the island with his plasma gun while in his buggy. I knew I should have recorded it… those cookies were good though." Slushy said. He and Richter were outside, working on the door's control panel. The ice the barricaded the door melted thanks to the humid air in the area. So far, the job was going rather well. It turned out that Richter knew a thing or two about electronics when he was watching his employer fix some of the equipment where he works. He was giving Slushy, who was standing on him, instructions on fixing the panel since Slushy had usable arms. He was holding two red wires (Mimic: If you were wondering, the power to the control panel is currently off). Richter nodded his head.

"Yeah yeah, just reconnect those two wires." He said. Slushy twisted the wires together. "Ok, now it should work… I hope." They walked over to the circuit breaker that connected the power all over the first floor. Slushy pulled the lever. The door made a screeching sound as it went down. It stopped a few inches.

"What the heck happened?"

Richter walked over to the door and sniffed it. It had the smell of old metal… "I think all that ice you blasted there must have rusted it."

"Uh oh… What do we do?"

Richter sighed. "Get the oil, we got work to do… again." Just as he said that, Yang rolled down the steps and uncurled a few feet from the two. He looked at them, then at the door, then back at them…

"It's rusted, isn't it?" They both nodded. "Great… How about I just melt-"

"We're trying to fix it, not break it beyond repair." Slushy retorted before Yang could finish. He narrowed his eyes.

"… interrupt me again and I'll turn you into a puddle of water." Yang growled. They both started to glare at each other. You could see the electricity shooting between them. Richter shook his head. Couldn't Yang go 5 minutes without trying to rip someone apart? A few moments later, Slugger and Melty (who was dancing to the music in his CD) came down as well.

"Ok guys," Slugger said, with his sign in hand. "Time to go out there and kick some ass."

* * *

That's it for now, the action will start soon. Tune in next time to find out what happens next.

Torcher: R&R… I need a better job…


	10. Offset

Welcome to another chapter of Stitch's Wartime Chronicles, with me as per usual is Torcher.

Torcher: Wazzzup.

Now to answer some questions you readers have.

HeMeleNoLilo; Thanks, we'll look into it. 

Ri2; How Yang fit on a mini-bike? The world may never know… that and he was in an awkward position while pedaling.

Torcher: Blissey… no deal.

Be nice Torcher…

Chipsie the sleek tabby cat; Torcher is the one who works on the Turian words, ask him.

Torcher: Hey, I have you know that it isn't easy getting the words right. Especially since I have only a few places that have the language and that is just the basic stuff. I have to combine it in a way that seems right. Yes, I know that it means something I no win. He was slightly insane when he said it.

And for the rest, thanks you for the comments of positive stuff. I'll keep working on it. Now lets begin the story.

Torcher: Word…

Disclaimer: I don't own the experiments. I own the story.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Offset**

Life, what light had it came? Was it instant or gradual? Had it been by chance? What causes the evolved to think? Was it energy? What is energy? What created it? What caused the creator's creation? Is there a beginning? Is there ever an End? Is it forever continuous?

(Red base)

The weapons they had were very destructive. There were some that looked like it would come from a movie or a video game. The team, who were now in the first floor, had been looking through the weapons they have to see what they could use against the Blue Team. So far they all have a basic shock rifle, some rope, stun grenades, and some mints. Don't ask why they have mints, it was Sparky's idea. Stitch was checking out a nearby room that was locked up. He used his built in strength to open the door with little effort. What he found was something that looked destructive. Meanwhile, back with the others…

"Would you stop looking at me!" Bonnie yelled. Sparky was looking at her, staring to be more exact. He wasn't staring at anything on anything particular, but he was just staring. It was creeping Bonnie out and making her angry. Not to mention annoying everyone within earshot.

"I can't help it… your nose… it so small…" He said in a daze (Ok, he was staring at something). Needless to say, Bonnie was render speechless by the comment. Clyde began rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Now that he mentions it…" He conversed. "It is pretty small." This earned him a smack via Bonnie's hand. Just then, Stitch walks into the room holding something big.

"Hey guys, what do you think?" He says as he holds up really **big **technologically-looking gun. It was painted red with a huge barrel and three missiles-looking containers showing in the back, indicating it as the ammunition

"Where did you find that?" Yin asks in awe. Stitch points to the location of the room, the door was ripped off its hinges.

"Somewhere in the back where it said "Do not enter" in bold letters." He said casually.

"What does this thing do?" Bonnie asked. She calmed down a bit, forgetting about the comment Clyde made and was focused on the gun.

"Lets go outside and find out." Stitch remarked.

"For sizzle." Sparky said. Everyone walked out of the room and out of the base. The outside was still tropical and still full of life. Of course by the time they're done, there might not be anything left. They continued on, stopping near a tree. It was an old oak tree with a healthy coat of leaves and thick bark. They were under the shad of the tree, giving a nice cool feeling on their skin.

"Ok, what should I shoot?" Asked the blue wonder. They look around for something to practice on.

"Oh oh! Shoot that really big rock!" Clyde said excitingly, pointing at the rock he just talked about.

"You got it."

Stitch points the gun at the rock and shoots, a strange sound coming from the shot. The shot hit the rock. Everything around the rock in a 5 foot radius plus the rock was now a big glowing blue crater. Everyone had been gaping at the power that the gun had displayed.

"Holy smokes!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Wa-ho-ho-ho! That was awesome!" Clyde commented.

"DAAAAAAMMMMNNN!" said the electric experiment.

"Wow!" Yin said to herself. Stitch began looking at the gun with a huge grin on his face.

"Oooooo. I already like this." He said. Near him, Bonnie was displaying her enthusiasm at this new change of events.

"Oh yeah!" She shouted. "There's no why we're going to lose with this!"

Clyde nodded in agreement and said, "Yeah, we're going to get that grand prize in no time."

"Totally," Sparky spoke. "That prize will be ours in a heartbeat." He turned his gaze towards Bonnie. "Hey Punk Bunny, want to head over to the beach at Hawaii?"

Smack!

"Ow…" He replied after getting hit in the head by Bonnie's fist. Stitch and Clyde held Bonnie back to keep her from killing Sparky.

"LET ME AT HIM!" She screamed, thrashing about to get her hands on the experiment that caused her so much grief.

"Bonnie, calm down." Yin said, trying her best to keep her calm. When that didn't work, she just sprayed her with water. Stitch and Clyde got out of the way just in time. Poor Bonnie got hit by the entire blast, soaked to the bone with water.

"Yeah," Stitched said jointly to Yin's previous comment. "We need to attack with everyone. Even if it includes a delusional nutcase."

"Hey!" Sparky replied. "I resent that... I'm a delusional _loony_, there's a difference…"

Everyone sighs at this comment. Sparky actually agreeing to his insanity just made them question his IQ. Shaking his head, Stitch spoke up.

"Well," he said. "Lets get going." Stitch and the others started toward the direction of the blue base.

"Um… guys?" They stopped to the sound of Bonnie's voice. They looked back to see that she was standing there with her arms crossed. "Can we go back to our base? I need to dry myself off." Everyone groaned at this, all except for Sparky.

"Can I help?" Sparky asked.

SMACK!

"ow…" He said after getting hit for the umpteenth time, twitching on the ground a bit. Bonnie had a vein throbbing on her head, her fist in the air where it hit Sparky. Stitch broke in the silence.

"Ok," His arms crossed, he got everyone's attention. "If you guys are done then we'll be heading out. We're going to use the jeep."

"I call shotgun!" Sparky said from the ground where he laid.

- - -

(Blue base)

Meanwhile, the blue team had been doing the exact same thing; picking weapons to storm the Red Base. Slushy and Richter were upstairs, checking out the fridge for anything they could bring with them. The weapons they had were similar to the other team, only colored blue. As they picked out their weapons, Yang went after the biggest gun he could find; which was pretty big.

"Oh yeah!" He exclaimed, holding up the mighty weapon which looked like a hybrid of a rocket launcher and a plasma gun. "Now this is what I'm talking about!"

Slugger, sitting on a box, looked up from polishing his signpost. "Don't you think that's a bit too big?"

Yang looked at him with an annoyed look on his face. "Right, I just going to put this away and get a puny little shocker like Melty…" he said sarcastically.

"Hey!" Melty exclaimed, holding up his stun gun. "This isn't puny… it's compact."

Melty dropped his gun. "Oh I'll show you compact!" He jumps at Melty, only to be slammed in the head with Slugger's signpost. Yang had a big lump growing on his head.

"Ow…" He said on the floor.

"Save it for the other team," Slugger said as he began to fix the dent on his pole caused by hitting Yang so hard with it. Just then, Slushy and Richter came down with the previsions.

"Hey guys," Slushy said, getting their attention. "We got the food." Melty popped his head out from a random corner.

"Can I eat it?" he asked.

"NO!" They all said in unison. Melty went back to his search for something to bring, mopping about not having any of the food. Though the others better keep an eye on the food, it might not be there without a watchful eye. Chances of Melty getting it are pretty high, as long as he's not distracted by the music he likes to play.

"So how are we going to get to the other base?" Yang asked as he placed his gun down, leaning up against it with arms folded. The bump on his head beginning to go down, he stared at Slugger with his angry eyes.

"Well," Slugger began. "We could use the tank. Oh wait, we can't. You know why? 'cause YOU LOST IT!" He screamed while pointing at Yang. Yang just gave him the finger.

'Yes, give him the finger.' Melty thought before dancing to the tune on his CD player. The only thing that'll stop him is if he runs into something. As he danced, the raging volcano and yellow pterodactyl ranted. Slushy and Richter looked at each other, then shrugged as they went to find something they could use.

- - - - - - -

A few minutes later…

"SLOW DOWN YOU MANIAC!" Was the scream that Bonnie shouted as she and the others were speeding through the jungle in the jeep, mowing down anything that came in its way. In the back were Bonnie holding onto Clyde for dear life, Clyde holding onto a nearby bar, and Yin, who was bouncing in her seat despite the seatbelt. In the front is Stitch, who is driving, and Sparky, who was singing.

"Iii'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirts…. I forgot the rest, but I'm very sexy!" Sparky sang in a rather off tune beat. This earned him a slap in the back of the head by Bonnie.

"Shaddup! You're not the least bit sexy!" She yelled.

"I'm a sexy beast!" This made all the women in the jeep shutter.

"Hell no! Now stop putting those bad images in my head!" Bonnie yelled, shaking her head to get rid of the bad images.

"Hell yeah! Can you dig it, Punk Bunnie?" Sparky said.

"Screw you!" Was the response.

Stitch sighed. He began to wonder if this was a good idea and going here was really worth it. Now that he thought about it, how the heck are they suppose to contact Jumba incase they do win? He never said anything about that… did he? Guess he really should have paid more attention instead of picking his nose with his tongue. While he was thinking that, he heard Yin shout at him. Saying to "look out!". When he came out of his head, he saw a tree coming straight at them. More accurately, they are heading straight at a tree. He tried to turn left, only to still hit it. Only it was the side of the jeep. Anyone who didn't have their seatbelts on or weren't holding on to something was sent flying. The only on who didn't was Stitch, who was currently bouncing off the ground like a pinball. He skids to a stop, groaning in discomfort and at his own stupidity of not looking while he was driving. He got up and brushed off the dirt and stuff from his clothing. He started back to the jeep.

Everyone climbed out of the Jeep, a bit disoriented from the crash. "Dere goes our ride, ah' guess we need t'walk t'de base." Sparky comment. Bonnie, who just climbed out, walked over to Sparky and slapped him.

"OW! What's that for?" He asked.

"Cause I don't like you." She said dully, slapping him again for good measure. Stitch managed to walk out of the vegetation when she said that.

He looked around. "Is everyone still alive?" He asked.

"My face hurts." Sparky said, raising his hand.

"My head hurts from your talking!" Bonnie said as she glared at Sparky, irritated.

"I'm ok." Clyde said as he jumped off the jeep. Yin came out and said she was fine as well.

Stitch sighed. "I guess we have to walk. Everyone, take what you can carry. Be on the look out for anything that might get you."

"Like that?" Sparky asked, pointing to a rock-like creature that had been eating a nearby tree. It looked at them, it's eyes glowing red.

"…Yes, that would be a good example…." Then the realization hit Stitch like a sack of potatoes. "Oh bliznack…"

* * *

That's it for this chapter, tune in next time to find out what happens next.

Torcher: Review and stuff like that. Hey, did Fanfiction add a new reply feature?

I believe so.

Torcher: Sweeeeet.


	11. Recoil

Welcome to another chapter of the story. My god, how long has it been since my last update? Two, maybe three years? Damn I suck.

Anywho, sorry for the lack of chapters. School has that effect on a person. That, and college isn't a cakewalk. Not to mention that Lilo and Stitch isn't what it used to be, but I digress.

Now that I got my mojo working again, lets get down to business. Torcher isn't here with us and won't be for a good while, instead he is hanging out at the Deviant art site. This is also one of the reasons behind me lack of updates, lack of someone poking me about it.

Enjoy the new chapter! Hopefully I still got the writing skills a few years ago.

Disclaimer: I don't own the experiments. I own the story.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Recoil**

Three blind mice. See how they run. If you're looking at that, you must have a rather boring life. Mimic12455

To say the Red team is doing well would be a big fat lie. Their luck doesn't seem to like them very much as they run for their lives. Everything was going smoothly until they left their base, crashing their jeep into a tree. Not only is a rock monster of some sort is chasing them down the thick vegetation and is trying to maul them; Spark is making really bad jokes while they run.

"What do you call a boomerang that doesn't come back?" He asks no one in particular. "A stick. Get it?" This earns him a smack to the head by Bonnie.

"This is no time ta be telling jokes!" She yells.

Sparky looks at Bonnie with a grin.

"Anytime is a good time to tell a joke, Puck Bun-." He runs into a tree branch. Luckily, Clyde is last in the running group as he scoops up the yellow experiment as he ran by. "A club sandwich walks into a bar. The bartender says, "I'm sorry, we don't serve food here." Then I pass out." He goes limp on Clyde's shoulder, who couldn't help but roll his eyes.

Stitch, with Yin on his back, tries to figure out of this mess. Hitting it with a tree didn't work; the rock creature just grabbed it and took a big bite out of it. Water and electricity were out of the question, as it doesn't work against rock. Running doesn't seem to be a good option either seeing the heavy pile of living rock doesn't seem to be tiring in the least. Then he gets an idea.

"Everyone, this way!" He exclaims, darting to his left.

"But that isn't the way to-"

"Shut up and follow him!" Bonnie shouted, interrupting Clyde.

Stitch, along with his team, ran through the extra thick plant-flavored bushes and trees with the roaring rock thing following close behind. As they reach Stitch's intended destination, the area became more damp and moldy like a slice of 4-month-old bread. While the others besides Stitch don't have a clue where they were, it is becoming increasingly apparent to Bonnie that that they are entering a swamp. As a criminal mastermind and thief, she has been known to use her environment to her advantage to either hide or attack. One of the places she always finds herself comfortable in is a swamp of some kind. While it may seem stereotypical, she had once been stranded on a swamp planet when she and Clyde broke out of Jumba's lab two months after their creation.

Bonnie and Clyde were in the middle of a bank heist at a nearby planet, stealing as much credits as they could before the local authorities arrived, armed to the teeth with guns. Grabbing a nearby patrol car, they quickly flew off the planet while being chased by 'the fuzz' as they put it. Unfortunately, they got shot down and they landed on the swamp planet: Sphagna. For the next few weeks after their misfortunate accident, they used every survival tactic Jumba taught them and more to elude the law enforcers and live in the swamp. Mixing certain plants together for medicine, hunting animals for food and clothing, making natural camouflages with grass and mud, just to name a few. After the police gave up their search thinking that they were eaten by the local wildlife, Bonnie had Clyde activate the special homing beacon Jumba made for them so he could find them. While he was relieved that they were ok, he had them punished for busting out of the lab in the first place.

"Just a little further!" Stitch tells the others.

As they enter the wetland, Bonnie finally figured out Stitch's plan. Looking back, she sees that the moving boulder is slowing down. Due to the swamp's loose soil, it's harder for something with that much weight and size to move. Because she and the other experiments were smaller, it is easier to navigate through the marsh as they start hopping from dry spot to dry spot. When they got to an open area full of murky water, Stitch jumps into the air, grabbing a vine and swings his way to the other side with the other following suit. Just as Clyde made it, the monstrous rock thing bursts from the tall grass and falls into the water. It tries to get out, but ends up falling into a deep part of the water with one last bellow.

'_That cleaver blue devil_,' Bonnie thought, smiling impishly.

Stitch sets Yin on the ground and looks back toward the rest of the group.

"Is everyone alright?" He asks, adjusting one of his gloves. They nod, except for Sparky who gave him the finger. "It's a good thing I decided to study the place last night or we might have been that thing's lunch."

"I'll say." Yin stated. A thought suddenly occurs to her. "Wait, what about the heavy weapons we were carrying?"

"We left most of them in the jeep." Clyde said, dropping Sparky on the ground. Bonnie glares at her partner.

"What about the ones you were suppose to be carrying?" She asks demandingly.

"Uh… I had to drop them while we were running?" He responded sheepishly.

"You WHAT?!"

"I had to, I couldn't run with them AND Sparky at the same time!"

"Then why didn't you drop him?" She points at Sparky. Or at least where he should have been, he somehow disappeared. "What the- where's he now?"

"Hey everybody who is thinking!"

They all look toward the direction of the voice. When they did, they kind of wished they hadn't done that. Standing there is Sparky with his arms behind his head, thrusting his pelvis.

… in a bikini made from the leaves in the bushes.

"Am I sexy yet?" He asks, winking.

"…"

The resulting smack sent him through a tree trunk.

"I guess not." He said before staring at the little sparkles appearing in front of him.

* * *

That's it for now, sorry for the short chapter and lack of blue team. I still haven't got the swing of making 2 thousand plus word chapters yet. Expect more in the future, laters. R&R 


End file.
